Punishment Threapy
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Arkham teams up with Johnathan Crane and creates a new therapy. Poor Joker gets to be the first test subject. He had no idea how horrifying the results would be. slightly OOC and yaoi towards the end
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Arkham could be a scary place. It was old, ancient even. The wallpaper that covered the decaying tiles started to peel a few years back. They didn't care or they were just too lazy to replace it until they had to. The tiles, Joker swore they were the original tiles that were put in here when it first opened up over 100 years ago. He was particularly pouty tonight. Mostly cause he got caught. It wasn't that that made him feel...bad? Sad? Mad? He wasn't sure. And thrown into here again. (which he knew would happen. Batsy was so predictable) Maybe cause now it was a little bit harder to escape to see his bat once more. Outside the bars, the bat and the jester danced beautifully. To the beat of there own drum.

Outside the bars they were also lovers...ok that may be a strong word. A good fuck would be a better word. That was half the reason he broke out. To see his bat and perhaps a chance to get pinned against a grimy alley wall with strong hands. He still had bruises. That thought made him smirk/smile. This time he had blown up an orphanage. He made sure to kill every one of those brats in the explosion to. He was out for a week before Batman threw him in here again.

He really wasn't corruptible.

Now he was left in nothing but the mandatory orange jump suit. Make up was forcefully cleaned off. He left some pretty bad teeth marks on those nurses. That thought made him giggle instead of his loud,maniacal laughter. He just wasn't feeling it. They literally threw him into the tiniest room they could find. No bigger then a broom closet and only a tiny bottom window for food but they don't use it on him. They figured out he would just figure out a way to use those plastic ware forks and spoons to his advantage and escape again.

The tiny window to the outside was at least 6 layers thick of safety glass. They kind they use for cars. Now that he thought about it, his room seems to be one of the few they worked on. Along with the standard prison bars over top of it. And no light, just the bit of light from the moon hanging in the sky. Something felt off. Something felt different about tonight. Even if he new a way to prevent it he couldn't as the Arkham nurses and security guards open his door, blinding him with the brightest flashlight they can find.

Bastards.

As his vision returned he sees something strange. Johnathan Crane walking toward him, hands behind his back along with a few nurses and security guards. He knew he was hiding something but the cuffs on his ankles and wrists kept him from escaping. Something didn't feel right and thou nothing felt right to him, this really didn't.

He tried to shurg off the feeling with a large smile . "Scarecrow! You came to visit me! That's awfully kind of you!" Crane just smiled a sicking smile. It actually made The joker shiver a little. Johnathan never smiled. Barely the tiniest bit of amusement was ever seen. He didn't want to know what was behind that small smile. He kept his fake, obnoxious attitude as crane came down to his eye level. "we have decided to try out a new therapy . You get to be our first subject." And that's all Joker heard before suddenly feeling a needle in his arm and him blacking out almost instantly.

AN: ok, I kinda came up with this in the middle of the night. I was trying to sleep when suddenly a while idea appeared! I wrote down my idea, started on this the next day and I hope it does well an di hope the batman fans will enjoy it. Please no flamers because I really am doing my best with everything. Criticism is welcome thou and no they are not the same.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes slowly opened but quickly closed again. Once again they decided to blind him with the brightest fucking light they can find. But this time it was hanging over his head. Once his vision returned he looked around. A few nurses surrounded him. He saw Scarecrow in the back near a table, getting things ready. Ready for what? He tried to get up or move but he was strapped down. His wrists and ankles. He tried to wriggle free some more but a security guard held him down and in the state he was in, it wasn't hard to make him in-movable.

He decided to talk hoping his voice didn't give off how uneasy he was getting. "Scarecrow! What are you doing over there? Playing with your toys? Hehehehe. Your always playing with something, hahahaha-" Suddenly got cut off by a punch to the face by the security guard next to him. He saw stars and he swore his nose could start bleeding. "Now that wasn't very nice. Next time you want to punch me, go for the gut and save this handsome face some injury." Suddenly Scarecrow came over and attached an IV to Jokers arm and got real close to his face.

"Shut it clown. Your going to experience nightmares you only wish were in your head. I've created a new form of my fear gas. More refined. It will seep into your brain. There it will bring out your most horrible memories. Every memory you have been trying to repress will come back to haunt you." They were both silent for a moment. Reading each other or trying to. Scarecrow raised his hand as a signal. The nurses turned a switch and a greenish liquid wenT thru the tube to Jokers blood stream. Joker watched in morbid fascination. What would happen now? Would it even affect him? There were a lot of drugs in Arkham that didn't affect him in the slightest. Maybe that's why there turning to scarecrow for help

This stuff worked fast. Joker was already seeing memories from when he was barely 4 years old. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself and his memories under control. His eyes widened in a drugged stare. The refined gas fully taking effect as the entire room is replaced with his old living room from his parents house. The shag rug is stained with various bodily fluids and alcoholic beverages. He became the scared 4 years old. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to gain control of himself but every time he opened them it was the same. He was standing at the top of the rickety stairs that lead to the living room.

He heard yelling. Screaming would be more like it as he started to slowly walk down the stairs to find out why his father was so angry. As he waked closer, he heard his mother crying, loud cries of anguish. As if somebody hurt her. In the back of his hallucinated mind he knew, this was the night he got his scars.

Scarecrow took the mask off and signaled everyone to step back. They watched with fear and anticipation as he walked closer. He spoke mockingly softly into the Jokers face."Poor little clown." Taking in how wide his eyes have gotten. His pale his skin has gotten, how sweaty it has become. He smiled with a child like glee. The one person in the world he never could scare is now powerless under his refined fear gas.

He brought out a small notebook from his pocket along with a pen and started to ask questions. "Do you see anything?" Joker spoke in a quiet, fearful voice. Nothing like him at all. "Y-Yes." "What do you see?" "My f-f-father." Crane scribbled down every word. This was a chance he could never have again. From a human standpoint, this was horrifying, Torturous even. From a scientist standpoint,It was a miracle and vital and a chance that could soon be gone. "Tell me more." Thou Joker didn't speak that time but Crane knew he had heard him.

In Jokers mind, he was Jack again. Hesitantly he came around the stairs and slowly started walking toward the kitchen. There the yelling got louder and louder til he had to put his little hands over top of his ears to keep them from hurting. He finally got to the kitchen and starred in horror as his father beat his mother to a bloody, unrecognizable pulp. Jokers hands tightened into a white knuckle grip on the arm rest his arms were strapped to. Crane took note. He took note of every single thing that was currently happening.

Back in Jokers mind, his father has now seen him. He noticed his mother was silent but alive. He spoke, unable to stand the powerful silence. His small 4 year old voice cracking and tears falling. "W-what a-are you doing to mommy?" His father just growled in anger and spoke loudly once more. His words slurring slightly. "I work fucking hard for this family! And what do I come home to! Your mother, fucking another guy!" His arms flailed. It would have been slightly comical.

"Now I could have let that slide if there was some fucking appreciation around here! I work hard for you two to be happy and i don't see it." His voice lowered to a near whisper chilling little Jack to the bone. Soon as he saw his dad pull a sharp paring knife out form the draw he ran. If he were smarter he would have ran out his front door but he was 4. He just knew he had to get away. To anywhere. Away from him. He got to his room and locked the door as we cut to Joker on the strapped seat. Speaking somewhat fast and out of his control.

"He has a knife. I ran to my room and as soon as I heard my door lock, I heard my moms screaming." Crane was giddy inside. He saw tears. REAL tears falling down the Jokers face. His breathing was erratic. Seems his body is reacting as if he were actually there, quiet interesting. He looked to the vitals they had hooked up. His heart is at an elevated state but not abnormal given the situation he is in. his breathing is erratic but normal.

Back in his nightmare, he put all he could against the door to keep his homicidal father from coming inside thou it wasn't much. Mostly stuffed animals and heavy toys. He managed to push his toy box in front of it but by that time it was too late and his father was pounding on the door. Having been smarter for his age he remembered to lock it as well but it proved no challenge to his drunken father. "Jack! How dare you lock your father out of your room! You thought you could hide!"

He saw Jack going to attempt to hide in closest but he quickly caught him by his ankle, purposely making him hit his head on the hard wood floor, creating a bloody dent . Jack screamed and cried in pure terror. In the chair, Joker was doing the same, or would have had one of the nurses not stuffed a cool cloth into his mouth. Both to muffle the screaming and to keep him from biting his tongue off.

His father wasted no time and scared the 4 year old face with nightmarish smiles on either side of his face. He screamed in pure agony. Blood, seeping out of him into his curly blonde hair and onto the floor, sticking to his face. His father laughed above him, drunk with more then alcohol.

This gave Jack the time he needed to escape. He kicked his kneeling father to the hard wood floor and quickly grabbed his baseball bat before he could get up. He then proceed to beat the shit out of him. His fathers face became nothing but a bloody pulp. He heard bones break. When his father was barely breathing and barely able to move he threw the bat down and walked to his fathers room, grabbing the gun by his dresser. He walked back and without hesitation shot him. Shot him til the gun was empty or until he felt better. When the gun was out he threw that to the ground, and slowly walked downstairs, he didn't even try to hold his aching,bleeding face. He walked to the kitchen.

He wished he hadn't. There what was once his mother, was now noting but a bloody mess. Her blood nearly took over the entire kitchen floor. He stabbed her over and over and gave her the same smile he has now. He walked to the front door and opened it. He started to laugh to himself. It was open this whole time. He could have easily escaped his fate had he tried. His laughs soon grew in volume and turned maniacal as he walked out the door for medical treatment.

In the room the Jokers screaming came down to cries of anguish and soon just quiet sobs. His small body heaving and shuddering with each cry. Crane signaled to stop the fear gas. He spoke quietly to the nurses. "Please unhook him and take him back to his room Oh and don't forget to sedate him. I'd hate for one of you to end up dead." They nodded fearfully and did as they were told, sedating him first before anything could happen.

They threw Joker back into his cell, in the dark. He may have been sedated but inside his mind was going crazy with jumbles of nightmares as silent tears went down his face.

AN: Ok! There is the second chapter! Please no flames! I know it might be a little (or a lot) OOC but I really like the idea of some like the Joker becoming broken. I hope it was done well. Please leave some criticism but no flames! I burn easily :p


	3. Chapter 3

Its been weeks since Joker had tried to escape and Bruce was getting worried. He hated to admit it but that clown had gotten under his skin. As Batman, he decided to take a visit to Arkham. He knew something wasn't right but were Arkham is concerned, nothing was ever right there. He sped his Batmobile down the dirt road, going right thru the debris from the decaying trees. He parked and got out. Hew knew right were Jokers room was so it wasn't hard to find. He threw his grappling hook up there and quickly went up to the window. He looked thru it and what he saw horrified him,broke his heart and made him want to break his one rule for for whoever did this.

He could barely see the Joker in the tiny dark room. Is the room smaller from last time? But what he could see was him, curled into a corner, crying into his knees. He knew somebody had to have done this to him. He was never the type to show real emotion. Even to him. He took a closer look at the glass in front of him. Safety glass. Quite a few layers thick with iron bars in front of it. He'll have to find another way in. Even if he broke thru the glass, he has nothing to cut the bars with. He'd never fit.

He jumped down to the ground and walked to the entrance. The guard there looked surprised and a little scared. "B-Batman. Why yous doing here?" "I'm here to see Joker." The guard looked hesitant. Like he was hiding something. "I'm sorry but I'm under orders not to let you see him." Batman glared. "By who?" "I can't tell you." Batman nearly growled. "I don't have time for this." Before the man could process what he said Batman picked him up by his shirt and threw him a few feet away, falling down the stone staircase which wasn't a lot. Batman tried to open it by the handles but it wouldn't budge. Locked tight.

He brought out a tiny explosive from his belt and attached it to the lock on the door or where it should be. He stood back and pressed the detonation button. The large wooden door exploded into tiny bits and pieces. As the smoke settled and he walked in, he was greeted with about five security guards, all pointing there rifles at him. Suddenly he heard Crane's voice over the intercom. "Stand down men, unless you would like to be beaten to a pulp." Suddenly all was quiet for a few moments until Crane came thru , in between his men. "Batman,you have finally shown yourself. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Here for your precious clown I gather?" "What did you do to him?" Crane started to walk as he talked, each word bringing him closer to Batman. "What did I do to him? I made him pay for what he has done. He blew up hospitals, houses,random buildings for the fun of it. He's killed over 100 people in a month. And now he feels remorse." "take me to him." Batman growled out.

Crane stared at Batman. Trying to read him. If he lead him to Joker then he would be dead in less then a minute. Perhaps it wouldn't be the same for his guards. "Guards. Take Batman to Joker. I will be in my office." Crane said smoothly as he walked away to another room. Batman made note to deal with crane later and followed the guard.

They walked up the stairs top the solitary confident rooms. There was only one being occupied out of the 20-some rooms. The guard finally got to the large metal door that held the broken jester inside. He stopped and looked worriedly toward Batman. "I'll warn ya, he ain't himself. It's almost scarier then when he is himself." Batman spoke deeply but softly. "Let me in." The guard sighed and unlocked the door with a loud clang and opened the large metal door, bringing in a little light, reveling the Joker, now quickly curling into a even tighter ball, protecting himself from the light pouring into the room. If Batman didn't know how to keep control of himself he would have already rushed over to hold him and comfort him. The urge to do that was strong but he had to keep control. His fists clenched tightly. He growled out. "What did he do to him?" He spoke half to himself and half to the guard next to him. The guard spoke softly. "The doctors of Arkham gave Crane control of treatment since so many of them don't respond to most drugs and talk therapy. Joker was the first one they tried it on..." The guard trailed off as Batman walked into the small room and closed the door. The guard didn't know what to do so he just walked away.

He didn't realize just how dark the room was once the door closed. He turned on a small flash light from glove and slowly started to walk towards the now broken Joker. He stopped when green eyes looked up fearfully and started to back up mumbling "I'm sorry". He knelled down to be eye level with Joker, hoping it would help. It seemed to help a little. Batman spoke, mostly to himself. "What did he do to you?" He didn't expect the Joker to actually talk to him. It broke his heart hearing that normaly strong,confidant and obnoxious voice crack and break with emotion and fear.

"He hurt me. Made me see everything that I did wrong. All the people I killed. I'm so sorry, for all of it!" He trailed off, the guilt becoming overwhelming. Joker hesitantly looked up at the Batman and spoke softly. "Your not going to hurt me to are you? I said I was sorry." Batman was taken aback by that question. He spoke softly. "No." Now that he got a good look at the clowns face he started to inspect it. He saw faint bruises on his cheek bones but the rest of him was covered in a orange jump suite. He hesitantly stretched out his gloved covered hand. He wanted badly to comfort him but he didn't want to scare him anymore then he had to. The drugs have been doing enough of that. Joker looked at the hand and Batman noticed his smaller body trembling just the slightest. Perhaps from cold? The fear the drugs are forcing into his brain? He wasn't sure.

Batman spoke, making the Joker jump slightly. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you." Hesitantly the Joker moved toward the batman. He put his arms around the Kevlar covered chest and waist. He wasn't sure what to do. When batman encircled his arms around is when he lost it and cried. He tried to bury his head in his chest but it was hard since it was Kevlar.

After a few hours of letting Joker cry himself asleep, exited the room. Crane has some questions to answer and this time he was seriously thinking of breaking his one rule.

Crane was busying himself with his research. He got so much results from the Joker alone. He couldn't wait to try it on the others. He was suddenly brought out of his concentration from his door being kicked in. Before he cold get a canister of fear gas he was grabbed by his collars and thrown against the wall. Before he could get up he was met with a spear which was on the wall, now nearly stabbing his heart. He hissed in pain as the spear cut just a little. He saw Batman above him. He tried to smirk but it was hard with a spear nearly pricing thru his chest.

"You cant kill me." "Don't try me tonight Scarecrow. What did you do to Joker?" "Why do you, of all people want to know?" Batman jabbed Crane hard with the spear, making him hiss in pain once more. "Tell me now. What did you do?" Crane sighed while rubbing his aching chest. "It's a new form of therapy I created. The doctors of Arkham came to me because many of the inmates were not responding to normal treatment. I came up with what I call _Punishment Therapy._ I use small doses of my refined fear gas. It not only brings out fear but now guilt as well making the subject overwhelmed with feeling of said fear and guilt. Along with fear gas doses there is also discipline for the crimes they committed, bringing out remorse."

"Is there more victims of this therapy?" "Not yet, Joker is the first one we experimented on and as you can see it was a success." "I see it as a failure. Your a doctor, you are suppose to be helping people, not breaking them. How do I reverse the effects?" "Why would you want to do that? He'll just go back to escaping and killing. Now he is under control. That's something neither you or the doctors of Arkham could do." another jab to the chest. He yelped. Batman spoke loudly, more growled. " Tell me! How do I reverse the effects?" Crane cough slightly before answering.

"You don't. They wear off. The doses build up up in the subjects system over an extended amount of time. Its been weeks since this started and almost every hour since then he has gotten at least one dose. It could be a year before the effects start to wear off. These doses are much stronger then my last." Batman threw the spear across the room and brought Crane back up, taking him out to the hallway. He quickly found a guard can called him over. "Take me to the room." The guard new right away what room he was talking about. Quietly he lead him there.

Once inside he threw crane onto the chair that joker once sat in. He knew enough medical knowledge to do this himself. It was a fairly simple set up. He put the IV needle into cranes arm but not before strapping him down first. Crane feebly tried to escape but his feeble frame was nothing to the straps of metal. Before the fear gas even started he started begging. He saw what his creation could do. He knew was immune to his own fear gas but this was a different version of it. His body had yet to get use to it. He didn't know what could happen. "Please, stop this." Batman ignored his pleas and turned the small wheel, unleashing an overdose of fear gas to the doctor. He didn't even stay to watch him as he screamed and begged for mercy from whatever his mind was hallucinating.

He went back to Jokers cell and opened the door. Still asleep. With a heavy sigh he walked in and picked Joker up like a bride. He had no idea he was so light. Did he lose weight? No time to question it. He silently walked down the stairs to the Batmobile with the broken jester in his arms. He didn't care if some nurses were watching or if some guards were stunned. As he gently laid him down in the back seat, he heard Crane screaming faintly from the room. Death would have been too easy for him. He closed the door lightly and went to the drivers side, being sure to drive carefully down the road to the Batcave.

AN: Please let me know what you think! No flames! Please no flames! D= I do not like them


	4. Chapter 4

Batman parked the Batmobil as quietly as he could. Once it was parked and turned off, he took a few moments to sigh heavily. He had no idea just how much that damn clown had gotten under his skin. Until now. He wanted to cry in heartbreak and kill Crane all at the same time for what he did to **his** Joker. Wait? His? Where did that thought come from? No time to dwell on that now. He got out and closed the door quietly and went to the passenger side. Good, he was still asleep but he wasn't sure for how long. He quickly yet gently picked the sleeping jester in a bridal hold.

The Joker suddenly moved in his arms sleepily making Batman freeze his movements. Before his eyes he saw The Joker. The psychotic clown that almost everyone in Gotham is scared of. Is now in his arms,snuggling in toward his chest. Under his cowl he quirked in eyebrow. He must have felt safe if subconsciously he was snuggling toward him for comfort. Thou he wasn't sure why. He Broke his thoughts and continued walking to the small bedroom he kept in his cave for nights he couldn't make it to his main bedroom. He gently laid Joker down on the bed. He heard a small, involuntary whimper escape those scarred lips.

He shouldn't go far. There was too much chance of Joker waking up from a night terror or just waking up and not know where the hell he is and freaking out. It was going to be a long night. He looked down the the full size bed. There was still enough room and it could help keep night terrors away which would be very good.

With a heavy sigh he started to take off the Kevlar chest pieces and other various spices of the suit. He took off all of the costume but the cowl and boxers. He went to a nearby dresser and got out a dingy tee shirt and sweat pants. It was kinda annoying he couldn't take off the cowl but with Joker here he couldn't take the risk.

The soft bed felt so good after the night he had. He was just about to put his arm around the small man in his bed but he stopped himself, realizing fully what he was doing. He's about to put his arm around The Joker. Laying down in bed with him. He never thought there would ever be a situation like this. He hesitantly put his arm around the smaller mans shoulders, holding him protectively. He felt Joker relax instinctively in his hold. That made him smile, just a little before passing out asleep.

Inside, The jokers mind was in shambles. He kept running and running and he couldn't see anything. Just a fog all around him. Thick and gray. No color at all. He hated it. Above him was a swarm of crows. All attempting to peck at him mercilessly. Suddenly he saw shadow above him. Much larger then a crow and he suddenly heard the silence of the crows. It startled him and he tripped into the dirt below him harshly. He fearfully looked up and saw a large figure of a bat, almost like a force field. While he was in awe and confusion of the shape above him, he felt a large cloak wrap around him, with strong arms. He felt safe. For the first time in a long time.

Being underground, there was no sunlight to wake neither of them up but around 7am The Jokers eyes opened slowly. He tried to get up but he felt something hold him down. His eyes widened in fear. He tried hard not to panic. He looked around the room franticly This was not his cell in Arkham. What happened? Is he hallucinating again? He looked to were the weight that was holding him down was and saw something that made his heart flutter. The Batman is next to him, in nothing but a tee shirt and cowl. He blushed, not used to seeing the man so bare and human looking. Suddenly Batman started to stir awake. He saw joker looking at him with fearful yet curious green eyes. It would have been adorable had this state he is in been drug induced.

He started to sit up, to explain everything but the Jokers jumpy state made him panic and backup into a Conner of the wall. Please don't hurt me." It hurt Batman every time he spoke like that. He reached out a hand toward him. "I'm not here to hurt you. This is a small bedroom that is located in the Batcave. I took you away from Arkham to help you heal." Joker mumbled softly. "Why would you want to help me? I've done nothing but cause trouble." His chewed on his lip nervously. "I've hurt so many people. Killed so many people." His voice cracked under his emotional pressure. "There is so much blood on my hands." He said brokenly, looking down at his hands. Batman put his hands on both of the Jokers trembling hands.

"Don't speak like that. Those are the drugs in your system making you say that."Joker sniffled a little while looking at the bedding. A thought came to him. "How come you still have your mask on?" "To protect my identity." Joker sighed heavily, his eyes watering up. "They took my mask off of me, now I'm exposed to the whole world. Can you take your mask off?" Batman paused. He wasn't sure what to say to that or what to do. He really didn't want to upset the broken jester any further. In the state he is in he isn't liable to do much of telling his identity to minions.

He was in the Batcave and if need be he could throw him in the small jail cell down here. He sighed and stated to take the cowl off when his hands were stopped. He looked confused toward Joker who looked adorably bashful "May I take it off?" He almost wanted to smile. He put his hands down as the Jokers smaller hands started to slowly take the cowl off. Bruce helped a little bit where it got stuck or small places like the ears. Soon the cowl was off and thrown to the floor.

His hair was messed up slightly from taking the cowl off but it didn't matter. He saw the Joker looking at him with a small look of awe. The blonde man spoke mostly to himself. "I knew it." Then a little louder so Bruce could hear. "I knew it was you." This time Bruce smiled slightly and spoke. "Well, you know who I am but I still don't know who you are." Joker looked away. "I don't like who I am. I like being Joker better." Bruce put an arm around the smaller mans shoulders. "That's not really fair. I showed you who I am, I want you to tell me who you are." Joker let out a shaky sigh. Flashbacks kept popping up of how horrible his childhood was. "My name is Jack Napier." Bruce wanted to smile and hug him. Instead he gently brought him into his arms. "Nice to meet you jack. My Name is Bruce Wayne." he jokingly put out a hand for Jack to shake. Jack smiled slightly ad shook his hand with feeble strength.

Suddenly jack felt his stomach come up to his neck. He saw a nearby trash bin and rushed over, nearly missing the bin. All he threw up was stomach acid and dry heaves. Bruce quickly went over to him, to keep some of the hair out of his face. Bruce had a small hunch something like this would happen. Drug withdrawal. If Crane was honest, he said Joker...Jack, got fear doses every hour for the last month. There was a likely chance he would end up going thru withdrawal. After five minutes of dry heaving, his stomach went back to normal for the moment and Jack started to fall on the floor but Bruce stopped him and had him lean against this chest. Soon as Jack settled into Bruce's arms he started crying uncontrollably. He felt awful that all he could do was hold him and watch as he suffered thru it.

Once jack was well enough to move, they went up to the main bedrooms in the mansion. Bruce put him in one with a private bathroom, that way he wouldn't have to go far. He gently pulled the covers over Jack, who snuggled into the comfy bed. Bruce spoke softly. "Try to get some rest. I'm going to inform Alfred of whats going on." Jack nodded and attempted to sleep but the horrible images his mind kept making up kept him from sleeping.

Bruce walked back to his own bedroom which wasn't far down the hall and got ready for the day in a nice shirt and jeans. He had to get some kind of doctors appointment for Jack. Maybe get some pills to ease the withdrawal symptoms. Once he was dressed he soon found Alfred and brought him to the side. "Is something the matter Master Bruce?" Bruce sighed. "Yeah. You know how Joker has been missing for the last month?" Alfred nodded, looking a little worried at the mention of the psychotic clown. "Well that worried me and I went to Arkham last night. I found out Crane took him aside for his sick experiment called_ punishment therapy_. He's been giving Joker doses every hour of his fear gas along with physical discipline."

Bruce sighed again, looking down and finally letting his emotions be known. "You should have seen him Alfred. It was awful. I've never seen something so depressing since my parents died. But to get to the point...I brought him back here for recovery." Alfred didn't know what to think. "Master Bruce? Are you serious? You brought that mad man into this house?" "Yes I did, there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't let him die and he has a name. Its Jack."

Alfred looked almost disgusted but followed along with it. "Which room is he staying in?" "He's in the 3rd guest room upstairs. He's having withdrawal symptoms so even if he wanted to hurt you he wouldn't have the strength to. Please make sure he is comfortable when I am not here and bring him what he asks." Alfred looked down. He didn't want to do it and Bruce saw this. "Please Alfred?" Alfred sighed. "For you Master Bruce, I would do anything. And this is not different. I shall brig him what he asks and make sure he is comfortable in his recovery."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you Alfred. I'm going to be in my office. I have to find a doctor for him." Alfred smiled slightly as Bruce walked away to his office. He almost wanted to shake his had at Master Bruce's idealism.

AN: You know the drill. Read and review! No flamers!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, Bruce finally found a doctor, unfortunately he couldn't get an appointment any sooner than two weeks. The price to pay for the best rehab specialist in Gotham. He was now, once again being kept up by Jack dry heaving into the porcelain bowl. It's now 3am, this started three days ago and hasn't stopped. He could barely keep anything down. Crackers did nothing to settle his stomach and ginger ale barely helped. It kept him from puking for a few hours but he still felt nauseous.

Not only that but he's been having to sleep in the same bed as Jack just to keep the nightmares away and that was when he actually did sleep. And every once in a while during the day he would pop into a horrific hallucination from his past. Those, Bruce would have to say are the worst. He doesn't want to imagine having to reply his parents death over and over again. He can't fathom how it must be for Jack who has had a much harder life.

The dry heaving has come to an end, for now. Jack now slumped into Bruce's chest. Tears flowing freely down his face. "I hate this." He mumbled. His voice just barely breaking. Bruce spoke softly, rubbing his arms softly and full of support. "You'll get thru this. Just have faith." Jack laughed lightly yet full of bitterness and self-loathing. "Faith in what? I've been abandoned from God's good graces for a long damn time." Bruce half smirked sadly, if that was possible. "I don't mean that kind of faith and you know that. Think you can move enough to get back to bed?"

Jack nodded no. "I'd rather stay here the rest of the time. I'm gonna end up back here soon anyway. You can have the bed." "No. If your staying here then I am to. I'm not leaving you." Jack sat up as much as he could in his weakened state. He looked right into Bruce's blue eyes. He started to feel himself blush looking at them, they were always so beautiful and angelic to Jack. Something he felt he could never deserve. "Don't stay in this bathroom just for me. I can take of myself." Bruce half smiled. "If you could take of yourself you would be in that bed right now." Bruce lightly kissed ht top of Jacks sweaty forehead. "I'm staying." Jack just slumped back into place on Bruce's chest. It was going to be a long night.

Jack was exhausted but his body wouldn't let him sleep. Every time he did he either had some horrific hallucination or his stomach would heave again. Why did it keep doing that? He had nothing to eat or drink since he couldn't keep anything down. All he was barely throwing up into the toilet was stomach acid and man did that burn like a bitch coming up. Just as he closed his eyes he heard his name. Almost ghost like. "_Jack..." _ He sat straight up with fear and panic clearly in those green orbs he calls eyes. _"Jack..." _ It was a woman's voice. He looked around for the source of the sound but found nothing in the bathroom. He slowly got up, putting most of his weight against the wall for support and using it to walk out of the bathroom.

He looked in the large guest room he and Bruce were currently in. It was dark. The only light was coming from the bathroom Bruce now was sleeping in. _"Jack..."_ He looked toward the bed and his hands went to his mouth in horror. Tears started to flow freely once more. On the bed he saw his former wife, laying back down on the bed, as if she fell, her throat slit and her pregnant belly cut open and the bed drenched in blood yet she still was able to talk. What terrified him the most was the tiny infant next to her. The cord cut and limply laying next to the baby. large purple bruises around its tiny neck. He tried to keep his sobs to a quiet level. Trying to be considerate of Bruce who is still asleep. "_Jack..." _ he looked toward his dead wife and saw her looking at him. She was speaking to him.

"_Why couldn't you save us jack? We loved you. We waited for you." _ He shook his head in denial,his eyes never leaving hers. Almost glued. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. "_It's your fault Jack. Your fault we are dead. Your fault so many other wives and children are dead."_ His knees gave out from the sobs wreaking his body. He forgot about Bruce in the bathroom as the drug induced hallucination took over. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop!" She continued the blaming as he continued to cry himself into a puddle of guilt and sorrow. Bruce woke up startled by a loud noise. Soon he realized that loud noise was Jack in the bedroom. He rushed up and looked, concern overtaking every fiber of him.

He saw Jack curled into a crying ball on the floor, mumbling to himself. He went to Jack immediately and sat him up. This proved to be too sudden and scared him even more. He yelped and back himself into the wall,breathing heavily. "Don't take me away. Please!" Bruce was slightly confused then he got it. He must think he is some kind of Arkham nurse or doctor to take him away. He spoke softer and held out his hand. "It's Bruce. Its just me. I'm not going to take you away, to anywhere." Jacks voice shook with emotion. "No. your going take me to Arkham. There gonna beat me and punish me for this. I didn't do anything. I didn't do it." Bruce wasn't sure what Jack was talking about or what he was seeing. All he knew was that he has to bring him back.

He spoke a little more stern but tried hard not to sound mean. "Jack. This is Bruce. You are having a hallucination. What your seeing is not real. It's the fear gas Crane gave you projecting it." He saw Jacks eyes look into his. He spoke softer, almost pleading. "Please, come back." Jack looked up at the ceiling for a moment then took a breath. As if he was shocked. He looked at Bruce. Hos eyes wide, tears flowing still. "Bruce?" Bruce wanted to smile but felt it was too soon for that. "Yes, its me. It's Bruce." His hand and arm was shaking from holding it toward Jack for so long. Jack rushed into his arms, sobbing once more. Bruce was relived, not only because he could rest his arms but because **his** Jack was back. Wait? His? Not these thoughts again.

Soon Jack calmed down and was resting against Bruce's chest again. Bruce took this opportunity to get him to talk. "What did you see?" He felt Jack tense up. Jack was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Bruce continued. "I would love to know. It could help me help you." Jack let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I had a wife. Before my life went to hell and I became "The Joker". Her name was Jennie. She was pregnant with our first child. I had lost my job at the chemical plant and I didn't know where to turn to to support my family. I got in some deep water with the mob and a job went wrong." He felt Jack tense up again. His eyes clenching shut but the tears refused to stay sealed. "I came home and she was murdered on our bed. He had ...he..." His body shook with sobs once again,taking over his small form. He felt pathetic for all the crying and puking he's been doing. Bruce just held him tightly, listening to every word. This was so much worse then just his parents getting shot.

Jack took a breath and continued. "And he cut her belly. She was 7 months in and our unborn child was laying right next to her. As if they were sleeping." His voice was high pitched and cracked. His hands went up to his head to head, gripping it tightly, willing the images away. "Make them go away. Make them go away." Bruce was at a loss of what to do. He had no idea what to say. He gently took Jacks hands from his head and held him close. He felt like crying himself. From the exhaustion, to the horror stories of jacks life, the suffering he has to go thru now while he sits back powerless to help one of two people he actually cared for. He felt his eyes water as he petted Jacks messy blonde curls and instinctively rocked him gently. "shh. It'll be ok. I promise."

AN:sorry if this chapter was a little short but I just really wanted one to show just how much suffering Jack "Joker" is going thru and/or had gone thru. Which is why I love him. He had a bit of a tragic beginning ("The Killing Joke"-1988-DC Comics which is where I got his former wife's name. It was surprising hard to find on Google.) and i love me a villain with a tragic beginning please read,review and no flamers!


	6. Chapter 6

Those two horrific weeks had passed and it was now the day for Jacks appointment with Dr. Heart. One of the best Rehab and withdrawal specialist in Gotham. Because of Jacks weak condition and mental state he made it a house visit. Jack was upstairs asleep. Or passed out from sheer exhaustion. He had had little to no sleep for the few weeks he was with Bruce. He was sure that wasn't helping his fragile mental state. And since Jack was getting little sleep, that means Bruce was getting little sleep to. He was acting much like a new parent to an infant. Anytime he was away in another room he worried if Jack would be ok without him and God help him if he was ordered to work. He was an anxious mess the whole time. And he stayed up as much as he could when Jack was awake and tried to sleep when Jack slept. To put it simple Bruce was more then exhausted. He was currently in the entrance way, drinking his 5th cup of coffee and it was barely noon. He soon heard the door bell and sprang up to open the door.

He plastered a smile onto his face, hoping the doctor didn't notice the bags under his eyes. "Dr. Heart. Welcome." Dr. Heart was a plump, slightly short, half-Asian, half American man. He gave off a warm vibe. Almost fatherly. He bowed to Bruce in respect then rose, smiling softly. "So, where is the patent?" Bruce lead him to the bedroom where Jack was currently sleeping in. He almost didn't want to wake him up but knew it was for the best. He had to talk to the doctor even thou Bruce could vouch for his dry-heaving,shaking,severe hallucinations,weakness...Bruce stopped his mind as he realized the doctor sat down on the bed. The doctor signaled for Bruce to wake him up. He nodded and went to the other side of him. "Jack. Its Bruce. You need to wake up." He said while slightly shaking his shoulders.

Jack scrunched his eyes together in annoyance and opened them. It took him a few seconds to realize a doctor was on the bed with Bruce. Out for reflex and panic from his fear ridden mind, he backed into the head board. "Why is there a doctor here?" Bruce put both his hands on his shoulders looking him right in the eyes. "Jack, this is the Rehab doctor I told you about. He's going to make you feel better. Ok?" Jack listened to Bruce and visibly relaxed but he stayed close to Bruce. He didn't trust doctors.

Bruce signaled for Dr. Heart to start. He smiled and began. "Jack, My name is Dr. Heart and I'm a Drug addiction and withdrawal specialist. I have been made aware of your special case. Thou I can't make it go away I can make it more comfortable as your body works thru it. Now please." He gets a pen and paper out, ready to write down the symptoms. "Please, tell me what you have been experienced the most of." Jack swallowed hard. "I can barely eat. All but crackers and bread. I ended up throwing everything up and in evenings mostly, my stomach feels like dry heaving. All I throw up is stomach acid." As Jack spoke Dr. Heart wrote every word down.

"And even when I'm tired I can't sleep. I either pass out form exhaustion after being up for a week or the moment I do try to fall asleep..." He trailed off, looking down. He hated talking about this. Dr. Heart looked up curiously from his writing. "Please, take your time." He felt his eyes water. Images of those horrible pictures from his past springing up to the front of his mind. His voice cracked slightly. "I h-have another h-hallucination" He looked up, his green eyes watery. "Those are the worst. I can deal with the sensitive stomach and dry heaving. I just want those damn hallucinations to go away." A few tears started to fall down, he started to raise his arm to wipe his teas away but his arm was to weak,shaking slightly and it fell down limply into his blanket covered lap. He tried a second time then broke into more tears. "And this weakness. I can barely do anything. God, just make it go away." He broke into tears again. Sobbing fully and curling downward.

Bruce gently held Jacks as he instinctively clung to him like a life preserver. The doctor sighed heavily. He had no idea it was this bad. "I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you Jack. I promise to do what I can to help you." He started to take out a syringe from his bag of medical supplies right when Jack was calming down and looked up. Jack froze, staring at the needle in his hand. "What are you going to do with t hat?" He hated he had to do this. He really did. "On t he phone Mr. Wayne told me that because of the stomach sensitivity that you have barely eaten anything more then crackers within the month. I would like to test your blood for Anemia and other abnormalities brought on by starvation." Jack still cling to Bruce like a life preserver. Bruce spoke softly him. Almost whispered. "He just wants to help you. I promise nothing bad will happen. I'll be here to protect you." Jack nodded to show he understood him and was going to allow it. Thou he dug his head into Bruce's chest and stomach. Clinging to him tighter. Bruce gave the go a head and Dr. Heart prepared the area of the arm with a swab first. Then he stuck the needle into Jacks arm gently. He felt Jacks tense muscles when he touched him. A small whimper muffled by the designer shirt.

It wasn't 3 seconds before he got the blood he needed and put the blood into a small vile. He put the now used syringe into a small bi-hazzered bag and put it back into his bag. Bringing back out one semi-large prescription bottle and one smaller one. "The larger one is anti-nausea pills. Just place it on his tongue it will dissolve. The other is a generic anti-psychotic. I knew he was having hallucinations but I had no idea they were that bad for him. If they are ineffective let me know. I'm going to test his blood. I'm already pretty sure he has anemia from the lack of protine...and food from his diet." He got up, his bag all ready. He talked to Bruce once more. "I will call you with the test results of his blood. Please make sure to keep me updated on his condition." Bruce spoke. "I will. Thank you doctor." Dr. Heart smiled softly and left.

Bruce sighed and looked at the bottles in his hand. The anti- nausea pill is pretty self explanatory. Just put it on his tongue when he feels nauseous...which is most of the time. He read the other bottle more carefully. "Take one pill a day with food and water." The rest Bruce didn't really care about. He placed the bottles down on the bed and slowly brought Jack back up. "Jack. He's gone." Bruce gently wiped at the smeared tears in the smaller mans green eyes. He sniffled but didn't say anything. Bruce decided to get him to talk. "How are you feeling?" "Like crap." Jack limply leaned his back against the headboard. "God,i just want those hallucinations to go away." He whispered, almost to himself. Bruce brought him into his arms again, in a supportive hug. "they'll go away in time. Just give it time." Jack sighed heavily. "I'll try. I can guarantee anything Brucie boy." He said while half smirking up toward Bruce. Bruce smiled. That small smirk making him feel hopeful but made him wonder? What would stop Jack once he was better? What would stop him from breaking out of Wayne Manor and reeking havoc again? Bruce didn't want to think of that. He just wanted him here with him. He didn't want him to be joker anymore. He just wanted jack. The broken man in his arms.

Bruce sighed, throwing those thoughts away for when they time there needed. He spoke. "How about we try to get some food in you. The doctor gave you anti- nausea pills to help you keep food down." Jack sighed. "We can try. Just make sure to have a bin by me. I don't want poor old Alfred to have to clean up after me. Damn bastard hates me as it is." Bruce laughed lightly. "Sure." He got out of the bed himself and went round to Jacks side, getting ready to pick him up bridal style before Jack stopped him. "whoa! Stop." Bruce looks strangely at him.

"What is it?" " I don't want to be carried like a freaking bride. You think you could give me a piggy back ride." Bruce looks exasperated. "You could barely raise your arm, wipe tears away, how are you going to clutch on to me for that?" Jack smiled. "That's where you come in bats!" Bruce smirked. "Guess your getting your personality back. Alright, get on." he turned his back and lowered himself, letting Jack limply grab at his neck. He helped and grabbed his arms, bring the small,thin arms around his neck tightly. He held them safely in his larger strong hands, making Jacks hands look so small in comparison.

They were both giggling like idiots once they got down the bottom of the stairs just as Alfred was walking by. Bruce saw him. "oh! Hey Alfred, I was just bringing him down here for food." Alfred sighed. Half annoyed at there antics and that the mad man was still there. " I shall prepare a meal for master Jack then." the "master" part was forced out. Almost like venom and Jack took notice and his smile faltered to a small frown. Bruce carried him into the kitchen and sat him into a chair gently. He made sure he was safely in it before standing up fully. "Damn! I left the pills upstairs." Bruce exclaimed. He continued. "I'll be right back, along with a bin." Jack nodded in acknowledgment as Bruce headed back out of the room and upstairs. He felt nervous now and he didn't like it. It wasn't a feeling he felt a long damn time. He was too weak to even walk or wipe his own tears away and he was stuck down in this room with Alfred...who hates him...with a passion he's noticed. He could feel the glare of the British man from behind him. Suddenly he heard foot steps that were not from Bruce coming around the corner with that goofy smile. It was the butler. Its always the butler.

Alfred slammed his hand hard as he could on the wooden table, starling Jack and making him jump. He was lucky he didn't fall because he wouldn't have been able to get up himself. He couldn't help but stare back as the butler stared his steely blue eyes into his green ones. He felt fear from this man and all he had to do was stare. He spoke in a venomous whisper to Jack. "I don't know what you did to Master Bruce to cause him to keep a madman, a freak like you here. You do not belong here and as soon as your recovered from your little episode he's going to take you back to Arkham where you belong." Jack was frozen with fear. The man reminded him too much of his father. It was a struggle to keep the flashbacks under control. Only the foot steps of Bruce coming around the corner brought him out of it.

Bruce looked at both of them. Alfred stood up. Bruce looked strangely at both of them. "Everything ok?" Alfred smiled. "Yes, we were just having a nice conversation. Weren't we?" He said while patting Jack's thin shoulder. Thou it wasn't hard, it was unexpected and it hurt mostly from surprise. He struggled not to yell in pain. He smiled toward Bruce. "Yeah." Bruce still looked strangely at both of them but deiced to let it go. He could get real answers from Jack later. He sat down by Jack and brought out one pill along with a small trash bin."Here, just stick out your tongue, it will dissolve on contact." Jack did as he was told. He found the pill tasted sweet as it melted inside his mouth.

Bruce continued. "you can take the Anti-Psychotic pill once you eat something. It says to take with food and water. So if your able to hold something down I'll give you one about a half hour after your meal." Jack nodded in agreement. Soon a plate of eggs and toast were placed in front of him. He wanted to smell it. He wasn't sure if that damn butler poisoned it or not. He reckons not because that would upset master Bruce if he were to drop over dead. Alfred is all about Bruce's happiness. He stomach felt a lot better once he took that pill. He hesitantly took a bite of buttered toast.

Bruce had to stop him from scarfing the whole thing in his mouth. It had been so long since he had food. Real food. And then they waited once the food was all gone. And his stomach held it down thou he had some bad heartburn but that was it. With a smile he accepted the anti-psychotic pill and drank the glass of water.

Once he felt sleepy Bruce gave him another piggy back ride upstairs. He smiled when he found he was sound asleep by the time they got upstairs. He gently laid him down in bed and covered him up as he would a child. He went to the other side and laid down next to him. Still a little scared to keep him totally alone. He snuggled him close and felt his eyes close himself. For the first time within a month, Both Jack and Bruce slept peacefully for 8 hours. There was no small whimpers of fear or nightmares to make him wake up screaming. Bruce felt relived that the Medication worked but it brought out his fears once again. Whats going to stop Jack from becoming Joker again?

AN: Im so sorry it has been so long since I updated! First, work plus writing equaled a horribly achy back and I needed some rest. Then I had some one-shots running around wildly in my head so I wanted to write those first and get them out. Then I had to do a little research for this chapter since it dealt with medication. I will be working on the next chapter very soon :) thank you so much for waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack! Come out of the bathroom now!" "No! Your taking me to a doctor!" Bruce face palmed as he leaned half his body against the bathroom door of the guest room they currently were pretty much living in. Once he got medication and was able to keep food down, he got his strength back and seemed like things were getting back to normal...well as normal as it can be for Bruce and Jack. But Dr. Heart wanted a follow up at a neurologist he partners with. Dr. Heart wanted to see if the refined fear gas built up and how much along with if it was causing any damage other then the obvious. Well today is the day of the Appointment with Dr. Heart again and his neurologist. Jack found out...an hour ago and has since locked himself into the bathroom. Bruce didn't want to rely on kicking it down and going all Batman on him. He really didn't want to. That could make a lot of progress go out the window.

But it was damn frustrating trying to convince Jack these doctors meant no harm. He understood his fear of them and the grudge he held to them but he has to realize that not ever doctor is from Arkham and not every doctor wants to hurt him. Bruce sighed...heavily and full of stress. "Yes, I am Jack. It's important that you do. What if that fear gas is damaging something? They want to see that." He got no answer. At least not a verbal one as he heard a small sniffle. He leaned his forehead against the door. Now jack was crying. He hated it when he cried. It always made him feel like he kicked a puppy. He sighed and spoke a little softer then the harsh, parental tone he had before. "Jack, listen to me. I found you at Arkahm saved you from crane and took you in, took care of you,stayed up countless nights taking care of you. Why would I take you to someone who would hurt you?" He heard a small voice answer him. It almost made him laugh how child like it sounded. "I don't know." He smiled sadly. "Jack, let me in. I promise I wont try anything."

After about 10 seconds he gave up hope of him opening the door but he heard the lock unlock but it didn't open as he heard shuffling, probably back to his original seat. Bruce slowly opened the door but didn't see Jack...at first. He looked around and saw him sitting, knees to his chin in the bathtub, wiping tears away angrily like a child who knows there in trouble. His heart broke when he saw him and he gently walked over and went down in the bathtub. Once he was seated next to him, he put his arm around Jacks small shoulders,feeling the tremble of tears and fear. They were quiet for a moment,until Jack spoke that is. His voice wobbly, his lip trembling and green eyes spilling over with tears. "I don't want to go." Bruce sighed and wiped away some tears. "I know but I promise, they are not going to hurt you. They want to help you." Jack scoffed and spoke. His voice still just as wobbly. "yeah, that's what they always say." Bruce sighed. "Why would I take you to someone who would hurt you?" Jack was silent.

Bruce continued. "I wouldn't. I need you to trust me and believe me when I say they don't want to hurt you." Bruce looked at his watch. His appointment was in less then an hour and it was an hour drive, depending on traffic. Bruce sighed...again. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Now, we really have to go. You trust me?" Jack sighed. "I'm scared." Bruce hugged him close. "I know. I'm sorry."

On the way there Bruce called and informed them they would be late. Once they got there and out of the car, Jack pretty much connected to him. Holding his right arm and hand with both of his thin arms and hands. Trying to hide like a scared child which he was at the moment. Once inside he felt Jack shaking and trembling. He hated doing this to him but it had to be done.

They finally met with Dr. Heart. "Mr. Wayne, its so good to see you again." Bruce smiled and shook his hand with the one that wasn't currently in Jacks death grip. smiled to Jack warmly. "Hello Jack." Jack spoke in a small voice. "Hi." Dr. Heart leaned slightly to down to Jacks eye level and spoke a little softly. "Jack, why are you so afraid of me? I promise I only want to help." Jack remained silent, looking to the ground. Dr. Heart smile and laughed lightly. "Come this way Mr. Wayne and we can get started."

After a half an hour of getting Jack to strip down and get into a hospital gown they had another challenge. Getting him into the CAT scan. Dr. Heart really didn't want to resort to sedation. Currently Jack was curled into a ball on the floor by the exit, frozen with fear with Bruce trying to convince him to get into the machine. "Please Jack. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll be right here." Jack didn't seem to respond. Bruce turned to Dr. Heart. "Is there anyway I'm able to keep contact with him thru this, like holding his hand?" "If that's what will help him. Just know if he doesn't soon on his own will I will have to resort to sedation." Bruce turned back to the frightened man curled in a ball. Bruce thought of something. "Dr. Heart, may I go in the machine?" Dr. Heart looked strangely at him. Bruce continued. "Just to show that there is nothing to be afraid of." Dr. Heart thought. "I suppose that would be fine but you'll have to be charged extra for it." "That's fine." Dr. Heart went and got a hospital gown for Bruce.

Bruce turned back to Jack. "Jack, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick ok. You just try to relax for a few moments." Jack nodded and rested his head against the wall as Bruce walked to the nearest bathroom. Dr. Heart took his chance and sat in a chair nearest to Jack. "Jack. Why are you so afraid of me?" H spoke as if he were a worried father. Jack spoke, not caring at the moment who heard him. "Because they hurt me. They say they won't but in the end I always end up in some kind of experiment. They drug me up, make me like a doll. Awake but numb and soulless. I hate that. I hate them. Why do they want to hurt me?" Jack looked at Dr. Heart with broken eyes and Dr. Heart finally knew why he was so afraid of doctors. Before he could speak Bruce came back in nothing but his hospital gown. Dr. Heart smiled and stood up. "Ready, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce smiled. "Yeah,I am." Bruce knelled down to Jacks level. "Jack, I want to watch me ok?" Jack nodded and watched as he went into the machine.

The CAT scan lit up and the bed of it moved Bruce inside. The neurologist in the room above activated it and watched the images of Bruce Waynes brain pop up in the many screens at different angles. Dr. Heart put a comforting hand on Jacks shoulder. "You see Jack? There is nothing to be afraid of. It wont hurt and Bruce will come out same as he always was." The machine powered down and Bruce came back out smiling. "See, Jack? I'm not hurting. It'll be fine." Jack was calmed down at this point and stood up shakily. "ok, I'm ready." And Jack went into the machine and had his brain scanned. A few hours later in Dr. Hearts office the neurologist brought back not one but two folders, concern clearly written on his features. Dr. Heart looked confused. There were two folders. _Napier,Jack. Wayne,Bruce._

studied Jack's until the came in the room fully dressed and sat down. He faked a smile, his mind still worried over Bruce but he put that to the side for now.

"Jack, Bruce. I have studied the results and I saw the refined fear gas that Dr. Crane used. It's built up on the _dentate gyrus_. That is the memory and emotion center of the brain. I wont lie, Crane knew just what he was doing with this when he did it. It's not causing any other damage as far as I can see but it is as he said. The refined fear gas built up and is...stuck to that, emitting and triggering all those negative emotions and increased anxiety along with triggering hallucinations from the brains memory banks. Other then the medications I gave him there is nothing much else to do expect to keep follow up appointments." Bruce smiled. "Well that's great. Thank you-" "There is something I'd like to go over with you . Alone. If that's alright." Bruce became concerned.

Jack sighed. "I'm outta here then. I'll be in the hallway." Bruce smiled sadly. "ok. Be there soon." Jack walks out and Dr. Heart brought out Bruce's file. "My neurologist did find something. In you Mr. Wayne." He brought out a picture, seeing the image he needed outlined already. "Have you been having headaches lately?" Bruce spoke, a little worried. "Yeah, I have." "On a scale of 1-10 how bad would you say the pain is?" Bruce was starting to look scared. He thought and spoke quietly. "A nine." he suddenly stood up, trying to defend himself. "But I've been taking care of Jack, it's been stressful, headaches are normal with stress." Dr. Heart brought out a small flash light. "Please sit down." He walked over as Bruce sat down. Dr. Heart looked into Bruce's blue eyes, looking closely at them. Just as he suspected. His right eye is dilated and the other is not.

"Have you been having any other abnormal symptoms?" Bruce spoke shakily. "No. Dammit...no. Just headaches." Dr. Heart sat heavily in his office chair again he showed Bruce the image. "Mr. Wayne...I'm afraid you have a brain tumor." Those words rang thru out Bruce's head. His voice got shaky and cracked just slightly. The idea of his death looming over him. "Am I gonna die?" Dr. Heart spoke honestly. "I don't know, until we take some more tests and biopsy the tumor tissue. You can go home tonight but I would like to see you tomorrow morning for tests." Dr. Heart got up, proceeding to walk to the door. On the way he put a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You may take the time you need in here." Bruce spoke softly. He could feel his eyes fill up with tears. "Thanks, Dr. Heart." Dr. Heart smiled sadly back and walked out thou he didn't have much time to himself as Jack came in looking for him.

"What you still doing in here? Arnt we done?" Bruce remained silent and Jack became worried. "Bruce? what is it?" Jack rushed to his side and forced him to look. He was shocked to find Bruce's normally bright blue eyes to be filled with tears and red rimmed. "Bruce,tell me. What happened?" Bruce just handed over the image and folder of his brain, with the tumor circled. Jack took a gentle hold of it and looked at it a few moments before throwing it back to the desk. His eyes filling up with angry tears.. "No. that isn't right. There machine is broken. That's my image not yours. You can't-you can't." Jack couldn't finish his sentience a Bruce quickly got up from his chair and hugged him tightly and Jack broke into tears again but for a completely different reason. He hugged Bruce to him tightly. Feeling as thou if he would let go the billionaire in his arms would disappear and he would be alone again.

That night Bruce couldn't sleep. Jack was pretty much in a coma from the anti-psychotic medication. He laid next to the sleeping jester and looked at him. His finger lightly traced a few blonde curls, down to his ear, his scars. His skin was surprisingly soft. Like baby skin. His thumb gently traced over his lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly but he wasn't sure if the clown would feel the same. The most they did was angry sex brought on by one of there many battles but a whole relationship with real emotion. That's uncharted territory for both of them. He wasn't sure when it happened but he knew now. He was in love with this broken man, this mad man.

The thought and realization brought tears to his eyes. He smiled shakily and kissed the scar tissue gently. Inwardly promising to make sure he's never hurt, by anyone again. Suddenly while he was kissing his cheek, those bright green eyes opened. Bruce could see the bright color, even in the darkness of the bedroom. Jack must of realized and felt what he was doing because his small hand came up to Bruce's cheek and brought his lips to his.

The kiss was passionate yet loving and tender. Jack felt Bruce licking his lips, asking for entrance which he happily gave. Bruce smiled into the kiss. Tears rolling down his face, his hand going thu the blonde curls. He broke this kiss, needing to breath and speak. "I love you Jack." He said it out of breath and full of strength. As if it was the answer to all there problems.

Jack was silent but Bruce spoke, knowing whats going thru his mind. "You don't have to say it now. When your ready." Jack smiled warmly, glad to have someone know him so well. He snuggled into Bruce's strong arms and Bruce held him protectively, ready to give his life for him if he had to. Thou he couldn't sleep, he felt much better then he had.

AN:Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Alfred both sat in the waiting room. Alfred looked worried but remained stoic and calm. Jack on the other hand was jittery, his legs bouncing, wanting to move, his eyes glued to the operation room doors. It's only been a half an hour since Bruce went in for he biopsy. Alfred kept shooting glares toward Jacks way but the younger man was oblivious to it in his worry riddled mind. Soon a Dr. Heart came out. Jack shot up, talking to the doctor. "Is he ok?" The doctor just sighed and signaled for both of them to follow him. Once both he and Alfred sat down. The room painfully familiar to Jack. Dr. Heart sighed then spoke clearly. "I've looked over this over and over again and me and the other doctors have found the Tumor cancerous." Jacks hands went to his mouth in shock. Alfred even looked shocked.

"But we caught it early. It's in very early stages and should be easy to take care of. The surgery however, will be complicated and can't take place until next week when our best brain surgeon is in." Alfred was about to speak when Jack jumped in. "What about Bruce? What will happen to him until then?" "We can give him either chemo therapy or radiation. That would be up to him when he is awake. That can keep the tumor under control and keep the cancer from spreading." Suddenly Dr. Hearts beeper went off. "Oh, excuse me." Just as Dr. Heart was outside the door Jack shot up and ran out the hallway. "Wait!" Dr. Heart turned around, confused. Jack spoke, his voice wobbly. Sounding like a lost child. "He'll be ok right? He'll do all this treatment, get the surgery, and he'll be ok...right?" Dr. Heart smiled sadly. "Yeah. He'll be just fine." He turned and continued walking.

Jack watched as he walked down the hallway. Alfred came beside him, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Come now . Bruce is waiting for us." Jack let Alfred turn him around to walk down the hallway. A nurse lead them to Bruce's room. Jack walked in slowly. The shaking of his hands only intensified. He looked at every tube and wire sticking out of his Brucie. He sat in the crappy seat next to the bed, holding the billionaires hand like glass. Alfred went to the other side of the bed, standing up, and gently running his hands thru short brown hair much like a father would. Jack spoke. His voice cracking and thick with emotion. Tears falling,he didn't care if the butler hated him. His brucie could by dying.

"He's suppose to take care of me. This int what suppose to happen. " Jack jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Alfred with a sad smile. "I'll leave you alone with him. Seems you have much to go over with him." Then Alfred walked out of the room. Jack almost wished he hadn't. The damn that was holding back not only tears but near incoherent mumbling broke. "Com'on bats. This isn't you. Your not suppose to be the one to die or get sick." his crackling voice gave way to a small, bitter laugh. "that's my job. 'm the sick one, that's why your always throwing me into Arkham thou now you wouldn't be able to since you blew a hole in it just cause of me." His bitter laughter soon turned to sobs as he rested his head on the bed, nearest to Bruce's hand.

In his sorrow Jack failed to notice Bruce's eyes opening slowly. He groaned groggily which got Jacks attention. Jack sat up quickly, wiping his tears away with haste. He tried to smile with the mounting sorrow building on him. "Bruce. Your awake." Bruce looked around, still waking up. "How long was I out?" "A few hours. The doctor wants to talk to you whenever your fully awake."

Bruce took a closer look at jack. "What did the doctor tell you?" Jack inwardly gasped. He really didn't want to think about it or talk about it. He looked down, for some reason feeling like a child being scolded. "He said it's cancerous but in very early stages. You'll have to wait til next week for there brain surgeon to come into town and you have option of either chemo or radiation until then." It was hard for Bruce to process all of that. When he did he closed his eyes tightly. Feeling tears creep up.

He suddenly felt arms coming around his neck, hugging him gently. A sad bitter laugh escaping Jack's lips again. "Just as I get better you get worse. I told you, the worlds just one big joke." The laugh turned into a cry filled with anguish thou it was quiet. His arms tighten around Bruce's head and neck, being careful of the bandages and wires. "Promise me you wont leave me." Bruce pushed him away gently for a moment, he looked in Jacks eyes and saw tears pouring down, making his green eyes look like jades.

Bruce spoke, his voice thick with emotion. "I can't-" "Yes you can. Your Bruce Wayne, your Batman, you can do anything." Jack bit his trembling lip and took a gentle hold on Bruce's face, bring them nose to nose. "Promise me you wont leave me." Bruce sighed heavily yet shakily. "I promise Jack. I wont leave you."A few hours later, The doctor was giving Bruce his first dose of radiation. Alfred and Jack watched as they shaved Bruce's beautiful brown hair away, for easier access for the radiation and surgery it's self.

They put him in some kind of machine, much like the CAT scan, to Jack it may have well been the same. Alfred put a fatherly arm around Jack, his grudge for the madman slowly wearing away with Master Bruce's sudden illness. A few hours later and Bruce was able to come home. He would just have to be back in a couple days for more treatment. Once back at the mansion both Jack and Alfred helped Bruce inside. The fatigue of therapy and emotional fatigue of the day making him weak. They got him into his room and Alfred tucked him in. Once Bruce was set and in bed he smiled softly toward Jack. "I will be in the study if you or Master Bruce need me." Jack smiled softly back, glad the old man was starting to like him.

He turned back to Bruce with a worried glance and climbed into bed, taking off his shoes first of corse. He got under the covers the Alfred had so nicely put together and snuggled up to Bruce, hugging him gently around his waist. Once he was relaxed and comfortable with his head in the crook of Bruce's arm and chest. He let silent tears fall, his shoulders heaving slightly. He suddenly felt Bruce's arm slowly and gently come around him in comfort. Or at least attempting to. He gripped harder to Bruce's hospital given shirt. They stayed like that for hours. Jack had fallen asleep and Bruce was awake but still weak from the first dose of radiation. He now sat up, his back to the head board, Jack's head in his lap, asleep. His hand brushed thru some tangled curls. He couldn't believe this was happening.

First, little over a month ago, his worry for the jester now laying his head in his lap brought him to Arkham. Once he saw what they were doing and saw how broken they made his once over confidant and at times obnoxious clown. It broke something inside of him. Not just his heart, Bruce couldn't put it into words. His only thoughts during that was _"get him out."_ ok some were about killing Crane but death would have been too easy. Then taking care of the broken man.

He really felt like a parent to a new born. Staying up all night when he couldn't sleep and sleeping when he did. Holding his hair back, holding him back from himself, bringing him back from horrifying hallucinations. Bruce had to agree with jack. Those hallucinations were the worst. He doesn't or can't imagine the tremendous pain it caused him each time. To see his murdered wife and baby and other various horrifying things.

Bruce still had a lingering fear he'll turn back to Joker again but for now he enjoyed the serene moment with jester. Especially now. He brought a hand to his eyes, holding back his own river of tears. He never thought he would have to face his mortality...not like this.

Not laying in a hospital bed weak from radiation or complications from brain surgery. Now, he always thought the Joker would have it in for him. Have a bomb with his name on it. There were many times the madman could have killed him but he always chose not to. He always claimed "_your just too much fun!"_ But Bruce knew his reason went deeper. Or even death by wounds and bleeding out because he failed to get help in time or get out of a building ready to blow in time, there was a number of many things Bruce thought he would die from before something like this. This was something different entirely.

Ina strange way. He liked it. Almost prefers it. For once it's something normal. Horrible but normal. If he hadn't found Jack he probably wouldn't have done much and let the tumor slowly eat him away. He felt bad thinking that way because of his job as Batman to the city of Gotham and Alfred. Both would mourn his loss greatly but it didn't take away the depression and loneliness.

He took in a deep breath, looking to the ceiling, as if it would answer all his questions. The movement of his head made a few tears fall but he didn't go to wipe them away, scared the movement would wake the head of blonde hair.. He had to be strong. He had to, for Jack. If he wasn't strong then Jack would fall apart.

Suddenly his fears came true. He tried to wipe the tears away before he can see them but Jack knows him as much as he knows Jack. He'll notice, even without the tears. The blonde hair moved slightly, waking up. He noticed Bruce sitting up and sat up next to Bruce, a groggy but worried expression on his face.

Jack spoke. His voice still waking up but the words were strong "It's ok to cry you know." His face now had a small smirk on it. A knowing one. Bruce smiled, trying to brush him and his offer away. "I'm fine. Long as I know whats-" "Your not fine." This time Jack was completely serious. Worry etched over his face and eyes. Damn those eyes were boring into Bruce. Bruce swallowed, feeling the tears coming back. Feeling Jack break down every damn brick he built for his emotional wall. Jack continued but hugged him before speaking. Bruce's now peach fuzz head in the crook of Jacks neck. "your not fine. You have been there for me." Jacks voice cracked but he kept his own emotions under control. "Now let me be there for you."

Bruce's wall broke and he cried. He hated to cry but he couldn't keep it bottled up. His shoulders heaved. His eyes over flowed, wetting Jacks neck. He barely had the strength to hold on to Jack but he did. H was finally calm enough to talk and voice his thoughts, his head limply laying on Jacks small, bony shoulder. "I always knew I would die but not like this." Jack tensed up, hearing those words. His grip tightened around Bruce arms and waist. His spoke in almost a whisper. "Your not going to die." Bruce sat up and looked at him. He wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal out of it. "How are you so sure?" Jack was still, his eyes boring into the bed. Blocking out any idea Bruce could die. "Because I know. You wont die. You cant. Not before our dances are done." Bruce let it go.

AN: here you are! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the great reviews faithful readers! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Well...the day of the actual surgery was here.

Alfred and Jack stayed on either side of Bruce's hospital bed in the Neurology ward of the hospital. It took Jack all his strength not to climb into bed with Bruce and hold on to him for dear life. He had to settle for holding his hand. He felt useless. His eyes were watery and wouldn't stop. Alfred was stoic but he could tell the old man was just as worried just as much as him. Bruce tightened his grip on Jacks hand. Smiling wearily down at him. "I'll be fine. I trust the doctors here." Jack scoffed. "That's a big change in attitude from the past week." Before Bruce could retort the door opened with about 3 different doctors and two nurses.

The head doctor, the neurosurgeon, spoke first. "Hello Mr. Wayne, how are you today?" Bruce smiled nervously thou on the inside he was terrified. "Yeah, just a little nervous." "That's perfectly normal." The doctor proceeded to droll on and brief Bruce, Jack and Alfred on the surgery. Jack barely heard any of it. All he caught out of it that he would have to wait at least 5 hours til he's out of surgery and he wont even be able to know during those hours how his progress is since they would obviously be busy doing something else. Being away from him for 5 whole hours seemed like a lot. For the past month or so he's clung to Bruce much like that tumor on his brain is doing. To become detached, even for a few hours seems unbearable. "Jack?" He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by Bruce. He suddenly felt all eyes on him, even as some nurses proceeded to work around him. Alfred already out of the room.

He looked over to Bruce who looked nervous on the outside but he knew on the inside he was terrified. The doctors said there was a 70% chance of survival and that's counting complications and/or infections. "Yeah? Brucie?" Bruce smiled nervously. "you ok?" Jack faked a smile. He didn't want to worry Bruce anymore then he is. "Yeah, just worried." The doctor cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to start the surgery." Jack got up, his hands and knees shaky. The nurses on either side of the bed started to wheel him out. The bed going flat as he wheels out into the hallway. Jack held on to Bruces for as long as he possibly could. Right before there hands detached Bruce spoke and Jack could see tears ready to fall in those blue eyes. "I love you Jack."

It stopped him. Not just because the doors now separating them but those words. It made it seem like he really was going to die. When Bruce spoke, jacks mind was automatic. _I love you to Brucie. _But he couldn't bring the words to his mouth. He was so scared to tell Bruce those three words. Having said them to few people in his life and having those few people either leave him or somehow end up dead. He never thought he could have one of those few people possibly die before he could even say them.

He suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Alfred, drooping the stoic mask he wears most days for his real emotions. Worry and fear. Jack felt like breaking down right there but he didn't want to in front of the butler. He turned the other way down toward the exit. Shouting back to Alfred, his voice cracking under the torment of tears. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He thought Alfred shouted something back but couldn't make out what it was over the sounds of his sorrowful cries. He finally got outside to the nearest exit. He cried for about 5 seconds before a sudden flash startled him. He looked up and was horrified. Paparazzi. Surrounding the entry of the hospital. Suddenly the cameras started clamoring toward him, all pointing microphones and cameras at his face. "Is it true that Bruce Wayne has a cancerous tumor? What did the doctors say? Is there really a 50% chance of survival?" He had no idea what to say, to any of them.

He talked, his voice wobbly and cracked but his face the look of pure hatred and anger. The Joker inside of him coming back out and resurfacing. "Go away. Can't you heartless insects let someone be? He could die from this surgery and all you people care about are ratings and fame!" One reporter spoke, creating another bombardment of questions. "Who are you in relation to Bruce Wayne? Are you lovers? Is Bruce Wayne Gay?" finally he couldn't take it any more. He grabbed one of the very expensive cameras and threw it at least 5 feet, shattering it. He did it to a second one. People back away in fear but didn't stop the picture taking. He was just about to get to a third one when two very strong hands grabbed him by the arms and lead him inside. He was shoved inside the door by Alfred. He heard the butler shout to them . "No comment." He told the nurse of whats going on outside and she made sure to put extra security out there.

Alfred looked over where Jack was. He was now curled on the floor, against the wall in tears. His small shoulders heaving with sobs. Alfred sighed and walked over to him. Ignoring the looks from the nurses and doctors walking by. He taped his shoulder. Jack looked up, his eyes red and puffy. "Jack, please stand up." Jack did as he was told, looking toward the ground. "look at me Jack." Jack, reluctantly did as he was told. Not wanting to get on the butlers bad side again, if he hadn't already from the scene outside. But he didn't see anger or even detest or loathing or any other variation of the word. He saw understanding and sympathy. "Master Wayne will be ok. Ignore those people outside. They don't matter. Only you and Master Wayne matter. You got that?" Jack smiled sadly, his lips still trembling. Alfred gently hugged him. Jack collapsed into him. For the first time in his life, feeling like he has a father, someone to lean on that wasn't an Arkham nurse. Alfred shushed him gently, feeling a familiar fatherly protectiveness for the boy in his arms.

About 3 hours later Alfred came back from the cafeteria with a few food selections for jack in his hands. He sat down next to the sleepy, curretnly-curled-in-a-chair-and-worried-out-of-his-mind, boy. "Here. You should eat something." Jack nodded no. "I'm not hungry." "Did you take your medication today?" "Yeah. Bruce gave them to me before we left." "When did you last eat?" Jack thought a moment. He wasn't sure. He knew it had been more then 12 hours. Probably more. He had lost most of his appetite due to the stressful situation and worry. Alfred smiled sadly and handed him a cafeteria sandwich. "Here. You'll need to keep your strength up if you expect to stay here to keep Master Wayne company." Jack reluctantly took it, forcing himself to eat. The old man was right. Dammit.

Jack couldn't stop looking at the clock on the wall. If the doctors were right then Bruce should only have 10 minutes left in surgery. It felt like the longest 10 minutes of his life. He felt himself become jittery again, his eyes watering once more in worry and anticipation. His hands both clasped on his mouth for some reason from stress. Those hands, every once and a while running thru his now messed up curls. Some were frizzing out from the motions.

The doors opened and his heart stooped. He was surprised he could move so fast when his knees were currently made of jello. Alfred had followed close behind. Dr. Heart smiled warmly,putting a hand up to silence there questions. "He's just fine. The surgery went very well but he hasn't woken up yet. It's normal for some people to be sensitive to the sedative we give. If he doesn't wake up within five days that is normal. If it goes on longer then we can worry. Whenever he is out of the surgery room and back in the ICU we will let you know and you an visit."

Alfred smiled. Jack still looked worried but visibly relaxed. Alfred spoke. "Thank you Dr. Heart. For all you and your surgeons have done." Dr. Heart just smiled warmly and turned back to help clean the surgery room.

About a half hour later Jack and Alfred were allowed to visit. Once they both got to his door, Alfred stopped him a moment. "I will be out here. You need your time with Master Wayne." Jack looked strangely at him. If anyone had a right to see him, it was Alfred. "Are you sure?" Alfred just smiled and opened the door for Jack. "I will be right here, waiting."

Jack smiled warmly at the butler. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever may be in there of Bruce. He went in and tried not to cry. There were a large amount of tubes, sticking out from his arms and nose. His head bandaged pretty thickly and his face red and swollen but asleep. He slowly sat in the chair next to him and held his hand. It was a little cold but that was probably from lack of movement then anything. He spoke those three words he's been wanting to say for so long. His voice cracked and broken. Tears falling down his face. "I love you." He couldn't take it anymore. He bowed his head near Brucie's hand and cried. Large sobs escaping his small frame. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He couldn't stop mumbling it. Like a prayer


	10. Chapter 10

It was the second night after Bruce's surgery. Alfred looked at his watch. Nearing midnight. He sighed heavily and continued walking to the ICU where his master currently lay with a hot cup of tea in one hand for Jack. He felt horrible for Jack, he really had warmed up to him. He waved to there nurse who walked out of Bruce's rooms. She smiled and continued walking. He sighed and opened the door. Master Bruce still hasn't woken thou the doctors tell them not to worry. He looks over and sees Jack sitting with the uncomfortable hospital seat as close as possible to the bed, still clutching his hand and asleep. He smiled softly at the sight. He really did care for Master Bruce as much as he did.

He walked over and gently shook him awake. "Jack?" Jack groaned groggily and looked up. Some blonde curls hanging in front of his face. Alfred chose to speak first, letting the young man before him wake up. "I brought you some tea. I'm going to be going home for he night. If you need anything let me know. " Jack nodded, still waking up, he rubbed his eyes. He sighed and looked toward Alfred. "Thanks, for everything Alfred." Alfred smiled before walking out the door. "No need to thank me. Just doing my job."

Jack smiled softly at the tea. Damn old man. He yawned and looked at Bruce who was still unconscious. His smile went away, replaced with melancholy. He gently brushed his thumb to Bruce's exposed face that wasn't covered by bandages and tubes. "I love you. Please wake up." Jack sighed after getting no response and took a hold of the tea. It felt warm in his hand. He smiled toward it. He hadn't realized how cool the room was compared to the hot tea in his hand. He took a sip and steadily drank it until it was empty. He felt sleepy again. He laid his head back where it had been so the past day and half. His hand automatic going to hold Brucies hand. Quickly falling asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he was out but he heard a frantic beeping and people rushing around. Startled, he woke up and everything seemed darker, even with lights on. Doctors and nurses rushed around Bruce. He quickly stood up, looking at the heart monitor. It was going crazy. Fast and unsteady and dangerous. He realized what was happening. And spoke in a whisper. "No." Then again louder. "No!" He saw a doctor point to him and then a nurse. She proceed to drag him out of the room. He tried to fight against it but she seemed a lot stronger. "No! Bruce! Brucie!" She shoved him into the hallway, nearly hitting the wall, had he not caught himself. The lights where on but it's like someone kept them stuck on dim. He tried to run back into the room but the closed and locked the door. He could hear the beeping, that dangerous beeping, muffled from the outside. His hands pressing into the glass window, trying to desperately to get in.

He pounded and pounded on the window. Tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he saw one of the doctors from the window stare at him. The doctor took off his medical mouth and nose cover to revel Dr. Johnathan Crane. Smirking and smiling smugly as if he had won some kind of prize. The whole hospital room seemed to go pitch black. All he could see was Crane and Bruce and the shining scalpel in Cranes hands. Jack tried desperately to break thru the glass but it was no use. He saw the first cut and broke down into as he heard Bruce scream. He couldn't look. Wouldn't look into the blue eyes. He knew they would be pleading for help. Help he can't give. Jack knelled into a little ball on the floor. His body heaving with sobs. He could make out a voice but it was muffled. "Jack!" Again it yelled. This time louder. "Jack!" Then his eyes opened. A bright light shining above him. Alfred, above him, yelling for him. "Wake up Jack!"

His green eyes were open wide, tears still pouring out of them. He saw Alfred and a nurse above him. He breathed heavy and saw Alfred sigh in relief. He felt wrinkled hands hold the side of his face, wiping tears away from horror stricken eyes. "It's alright. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream." Jacks mind chanted that. _Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream. _ He spoke. His voice wavering and wobbly with emotion. "Is Bruce ok?" He sat up slowly. Keeping the torment of emotions under control. The nurse spoke. "Yes, Mr. Wayne is just fine." Jack looked down, bringing his hands to his eyes, the tears still wanting to fall. "Where am I? "

Alfred spoke. "Jack. Right now you are in the Psych ward." Jacks head shot up. He looked around and sure enough he had a hospital room with padded walls. It was bringing back memories he would rather keep locked up. He tried to act angry but really he was scared out of his mind. "Why?" The nurse spoke. "You had a rather violent nightmare. Your yelling and crying out for help was alerting Mr. Wayne and his heart monitor. He could hear your distress and was causing unnecessary blood pressure. Until he is woken up you are to stay here. We want Mr. Wayne in as quiet an environment as possible." "How will I know when he wakes up?" he yelled,pleaded, still in shock of it all. The nurse spoke. "we will alert you when he does but until then you are to be kept here in case you have another night terror." She walked out with a huff. Alfred went to sit next to him on the twin bed.

He sighed. "What they didn't tell you Jack was that Master Bruce almost went into cardiac arrest while you were crying out for him from your nightmare." Jack looked shocked and guilt laced his voice. "I almost killed him?" "Not killed him. You almost gave him a heart attack, there's a difference but it is very dangerous if he does have one or comes close to it. You understand this?" Jack nodded. His eyes filling up with tears. Alfred continued. "Now, it is 4 in the morning. Try to get some rest and clam down and I'll see you in the morning ok?" Jack nodded thou he hated to admit to the old man that he didn't want him to go. As once Alfred walked out. Jacks chest started to heave with an oncoming panic attack but suddenly the large metal door opened again.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this." He walked up to Jack who was stunned to silence by the medium sized, stuffed clown in his hands. It's cute with large green eyes and a big smile. Alfred smiled knowingly. "I think master Bruce won this at a carnival. He could have picked from the other stuffed animals but he chose this one. I wonder why. I thought you might like this as some company." Jack took a hesitant hold on the small, plush clown that looked a little like him.

It had a small purple and green jester hat on with tiny bells. They rang slightly, bringing a small smile to his face. Alfred came in closer and placed a kiss on Jacks head tenderly. "Good night Jack. I shall see you in the morning." Once the door closed Jack crushed the plush clown to his chest, crying into it. Feeling like a child but really, he didn't care if he felt like a child or not. He just wanted his Brucie.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he suddenly felt a hand shaking his shoulder feverishly. '"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" He looked up groggily. It was the nurse. He barely could see the sun coming up. It must have only been a few hours. She looked amazed. "It's Mr. Wayne. He's awake." Jack shot up, forgetting about the clown on his bed and running to Bruce's hospital room. He nearly slid into the wall while turning a corner. He finally made it to his room in one piece and sure enough there was Bruce. Eyes open (God how he missed those blue eyes) and a groggy smile on his face. Jack smiled. Bruce spoke, thou in a raspy whisper from lack of use. "Hey, Jack." With tears in his eyes Jack walked to him, slowly, enjoying the moment. The moment he has been waiting two days for since he went in for surgery.

He finally got in arms length and saw Bruce holding out his arm, well as much as he could with tubes and wires. He gently hugged Bruce, being careful of the wires and bandages. He cried. He sobbed but tried to be quiet about it. Bruce gently pushed him away to look at him. A weak hand going to wipe tears away. "I've missed you Jack." Jack smiled thru his tears. His lips trembling. "I've missed you to." "And I heard you. I heard you when you said I love you." Jack was a little stunned. He could hear him? He put that thought away for another day as Bruce spoke. His voice nearly a whisper. "I love you." jack said back. Automatic and unafraid. "I love you to." Then he continued to mumble it again, like a prayer. Hugging Bruce around his shoulders,feeling those strong hands wrap around his waist weakly.

AN: This story aint over yet but it might like two or three more chapters to it. Who knows it might go on for ten more chapters haha. Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry I haven't updated. Been doing research for "M_onster At My Window_" and for this as well. Well, here it is, enjoy and let me know what you think :D

Bruce hissed in pain as he set his foot on the cold tile floor of the hospital hallway. His body-weight being held up by his hands on a walker. A nurse behind him, helping him keep steady. After laying in a hospital bed for a month the doctors felt he was ready to start walking again, fearing he may have (or get) muscle weakness from lack of movement and from the area the tumor was removed. They were all glad to find out it was just weakness from laying in bed for so long and boy did it hurt to move again.

The first time he stood up (or attempted to) he just tumbled back down. Had it not for Jack there to catch him. The nurses were nice and did a good job taking care of him but he doubted any of them could catch his 6'5 solid body of 200-pounds. All muscle by the way which is heavier then fat. But Jack, to the nurses shock (and his semi-shock) caught him, no problem, thou he nearly tumbled from the impact but not the weight. It shocked him a little every time Jack did something like that. He kept forgetting how much strength lay under his small 5'8 frame.

Bruce stopped for the moment,catching his breath. Jack was in front of him, with that cocky grin of his thou he could tell by the look in those green eyes it was laced every so delicately with concern. "Come'on Brucie, you can do this. If it helps to motivate you, you could think all the amazing wild sex were gonna have after this." He could tell Jack nearly busted into his manic giggles at seeing the nurses face but kept his cool, even under the glare of the blushing nurse. Bruce laugh lightly. The nurse spoke sternly. "Mr. Napier, could you please refrain from talking about such things? We are in a hospital." Jack sighed. "Your no fun. I thought nurses were like the ones you see on pay per view but I guess I was lead wrong." Bruce tried not to laugh, he knew it wasn't helping the nurse but it was quite funny to see her get so flustered. He just hoped he didn't take it too far.

Before the nurse could glare and lecture him again Bruce spoke. A slight smile on his face. "Jack, shut up for a little bit and let the nurse do her job." Jack just sighed once more and leaned against the wall. "Fine, only for you Brucie" The rest of the time went pretty smoothly. Only one or two jokes came from Jack instead of it being consent. Finally the walking was over and both he and Jack lay in the hospital bed, Jack snuggled close, his head resting just under his chin. Suddenly Jacks head shot up much like a dog when it hears something.

"Did you hear that?" His voice just above a whisper. A bit of paranoia lacing his voice. Bruce spoke, worried. "What is it?" Jack gently stood up and off the bed, walking out of the room, into the hallway. "A bird. I heard a bird." Bruce looked strangely him. "Jack, were in a hospital. There's no birds in here." But Jack didn't listen and he feared it was another horrific hallucination. Thou they were less often, it didn't stop him from having gone at least twice a month, or more. But that's better then every day.

Jack looked out into the hallway. He saw a few nurses and a patient and over it he could hear a faint cawing. It sounded sad, injured even. Jack turned to Bruce. "I'll be right back." He said as he started going down the hallway, following the sound. Bruce watched and slowly started to get out of bed. His walker right by his bedside. He stood up, shakily on his two feet, his hands supporting most of the weight on the walker, he followed Jack out into the hallway. Damn, Jack was already nearly at the end of the hall. As he walked he watched very closely. Jack stopped, listening. Some nurses and patients were staring, wondering what he's doing. Once he caught the sound again, he went out of his sight to the left. Dammit.

Jack made his way down the hallway. This was different. There was nobody in sight and it seemed a lot more quiet. The cawing became louder as he walked down what he now found out was a hallway that goes toward the morgue. These must be mostly cleaning and maintenance closest then, explains how quiet it is. He got closer the the morgue doors, ones he isn't allowed behind and looks in the window. The bird he heard is just behind the large doors. His wing injured rendering him unable to fly yet he tries so very hard to. Gently Jack went thru the door.

"Hello, nurse.." Bruce said to the nearest nurse he could find, he needed help getting jack. She smiled. "Hello Mr. Wayne, your looking much better." He smiled enough to thank her but got on to business. "I need your help."

Jack was surprised he was able to get this close to the bird but he was able to reach out a hesitant hand toward it. "Here birdie, it's ok." The bird just looked at his hand, then to him. After a few quiet seconds it opened it's beak wide and made a horrible, scratchy cawing sound. Jack jumped back,his back against the wall. Soon the whole ward he was in became swallowed in darkness. He breathed heavy, trying to stay calm, mumbling to himself that it was only his mind. "All in my head. All in my head. All in my head." But it didn't help as he saw a scarily familiar figure with a burlap sack on his head. Jack was shaking now, trying his best not to scream in terror. But the figure of scarecrow got closer and soon was inches from his face. He spoke in the deep, raspy, haunting voice that Jack knew all too well. "Whats the matter little clown? Not having fun?" The tears started falling down jacks face.

Scarecrow continued on. Bringing a scalpel to his face. He could feel the cold metal. He froze. He couldn't even scream for Bruce he was terrified. "How about we play a game? You like games don't you? I know you do. Lets see how many cuts it takes for you to bleed out. Lets begin." Scarecrow got one cut to his face before Jack started screaming, his green eyes wide and his body pined against the wall.

Bruce heard the scream and cursed at himself for not being able to help him. He and the nurse were almost there but it got worse before they could get to him. The nurse ran the rest of the way and entered the entrance of the morgue. He was just about to open the door when he heard Jack cry out. "Get away! I want Bruce! Where is he!" Bruce rushed much as he could and opened the door. He came to the familiar sight of Jack, huddled against the wall, knees up to his chest and arms tightly wound around them. Tears pouring and green eyes wide with fear. He spoke softly. "Jack. I'm here." He gave the nurse his walker, putting his weight on the wall. He could see the nurse was shocked but hadn't cared. All he cared about was huddled on the floor in fear, needing him.

He nearly fell but he made it into a sitting position on the floor. He put his arms around Jack who immediately wrapped himself around Bruce, crying into his chest. After a few minutes of calming jack down, the nurse helped Bruce back up to his walker. Once the three of them made it back to there hallway, they were met by Dr. Heart. He smiled thou there was a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Hello boys. See your out and about, Mr. Wayne. How are you feeling?"

Bruce smiled weakly. "Better." "That's good." He paused. "There is something I would like to talk to you about something. If you would like to you can come back to my office or in your room." "Your office would be great. I need to get out of that room and see some color."

Jack didn't like being in this room. It was becoming scarily familiar and each time they came in here there was bad news. This time he felt wouldn't be any different. "When we did the biopsy we found trace amounts of the same fear gas that Jack is suffering from. Crane was right when it stuck to the brain and would break away over time. But since your tumor had trace amounts of it in it, we think that the fear gas was contagious." Jacks eyes bugged out. "contagious?" "Yes. It seems it was the cause for the tumor to form, the tumor just, built up around it." Jack and Bruce were both speechless. Bruce was in eerie wonder. Jack 's hands were shaking from the amount of anger surging thru him. Crane nearly killed the only good thing he had. The only thing he has ever cared about or gave a damn about. Oh, he was gonna pay.

Once they were back in Bruce's hospital room, Jack started pacing. Bruce attempted to calm him down. "I cant calm down. He nearly killed you. I nearly killed you." Bruce sighed. Knowing Jack was feeling guilty. "Jack, this wasn't your fault." "No,it was Cranes fault! Damn deranged doctor! He probably knew it would be contagious to! Oh,he is going to pay." Jack growled out. "Jack, don't-" "Don't what? He deserves worse then death." Bruce was getting scared. He could tell the Joker inside of Jack was ebbing its way out. "I didn't say he didn't deserve it Jack.-" "But you didn't agree. I know somewhere in that heroic head of yours you think I'm wrong." Bruce snapped. His frustration getting the best of him. "Because you'll kill him!" Jack smiled, almost smirking, full of malice and it was so familiar. It was the same smile the Joker got when he got an idea.

"Oh Brucie, you know me too well." The sheets became gripped in Bruce's white knuckle grip from fear of his Jack being replaced with the Joker once again and the frustration of not being able to do anything to stop him. At least not yet. "Don't do it. Jack. You-" "I'll what? Regret it?" Jack laughed, that laugh scary that was far too familiar. Soon his face became serious and dark.

He walked closer to Bruce. "You know how many people I've killed. Tortured. Just for the hell of it. What in that little bat brain of yours thinks I would regret this?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Bruce snapped again. His eyes watering and his voice cracking. "Dammit, Jack come back. I don't want the Joker. I want jack." "Jack looked emotionless. Before he could retort Bruce grabbed his head, gripping dirty blonde curls in his hands, kissing him hard. He didn't stop the tears going down his face, wetting jacks face as well.

He felt Jack kiss back limply. He moved a hand to his shoulder and arm, holding him steady. He could feel him shaking. He gently broke the kiss to see tears in green orbs. His lip trembling. Jack spoke, his voice cracked, full of guilt. "I'm so sorry I did this to you." Bruce gently caressed his thumb to Jacks now wet cheek. He spoke softly, bringing there foreheads together. "shh, its ok. You didn't know. We both didn't." Jack let a sob escape his mouth before he spoke. "I love you."Bruce smiled sadly. "I love you to."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:YOU MISS ME! Cause I missed you :D here is the next chapter in P_unishment _Therapy_._ Sorry it took so long to update but...**

**I had to do some research for not only this story but _Monster at My window_**

**Work has been busy and I've been working a lot of evening shifts :p**

**sheer laziness DX I just didn't feel like writing. **

**But here I am! And here is the new chapter! Please let me know if it is going to fast or too slow. I'm a little worried it's moving too fast but that's for the reader to decided. Thank you and enjoy! :)**

Everyday after that Bruce had been walking, a little more everyday. Within two weeks he was pretty much back to normal. In the morning, Jack would come in, they would have coffee which the nurse would lecture them about because Bruce wasn't allowed coffee but neither of them gave a damn.

By noon, they would be wondering the halls, chatting, Jack attempting to flirt with the passing nurses he thought were cute (mostly to make Bruce jealous.) He liked having someone feel all protective and possessive over him.

By 3 they were out in the garden pathway with Alfred, relaxing and to Jacks surprise, holding hands. Bruce initiated it but it made Jack feel almost shy. He wasn't used to affection at all and having it out in public like this, made him a little weary of what people would think but it didn't stop him from holding Bruce's hand in his. He just held it a little tighter.

By 9 Bruce was yawning and ready for bed. His energy levels not the same since all this happened thou he was still recovering. Doing his best not to hit any wires or tube (there wasn't a lot. Just an antibiotic drip) and snuggled close to Bruce on the twin hospital bed. The nurse didn't like that either but chose to shut her mouth the moment Jack glared at her. She sighed, heavily and left them alone. Bruce saw the nurse leave without saying a word. He smiled, knowing Jack did something. "Jack, why did the nurse leave so suddenly?" "I told her to." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You told her to?" Jack looked up, his eyes innocent as ever. "Yeah. With me eyes." Bruce nearly laughed. "So when you say with your eyes I'm guessing you gave her a nasty look." Jack paused. "Possibly." Bruce laughed lightly. "You know she's is just trying to do her job." Jack snuggled closer, talking playfully yet Bruce knew it was quite serious. "My Brucie." Bruce just smiled and kissed the top of his blonde head.

The next day the doctor scanned Bruce's brain and found no trace of the tumor and swelling was gone and the stitches were looking good but still couldn't take them out just yet. Seeing how well Bruce was doing he discharged him to go home with a follow up in another month. Bruce got close to the entrance when he felt Jacks hand slip out of his. He looked back and saw Jack, nearly frozen, staring at the door. He looked back worriedly, praying it wasn't another hallucination. He walked over and gently put his hands on his arms. "Jack?" Jack spoke quietly. "There out there." Bruce looked confused. "Who is out there?" Jack swallowed. "Cameras." Bruce understood it now. Being Bruce Wayne had its perks but the media constantly on his tail wasn't one. Bruce sighed. "Just ignore them. Ok? What goes in tabloids ignore that to. We'll be fine." Jack nodded. Bruce smiled supportive and held his hand tighter, reassuring him. "Just stay close to me." Jack nodded as they both walked outside the entrance of the hospital. Currently they saw a few but not as much as lat time Jack saw them.

They were all crowded around the a BMW Alfred brought here, getting the butler to answer there questions but he stood like stone against them. He only faltered when he saw Bruce and Jack walk out hand in hand. He smiled softly and opened the door. Jacks tried to hide behind Bruce best he could, his face hiding in his shirt sleeve. Finally they made it to the car and he and Bruce sat in the back seat. Alfred sped off, wanting to be away from them as much as the two in the back seat. Jack sighed. "Thank you Alfred." Alfred smiled. "Your welcome master jack."

Once home Bruce went to his bedroom and fell on the bed. Jack smiled and followed, falling on the bed next to him. Bruce quickly put his arm around Jacks smaller waist, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. Jack smiled and turned his head, hugging back. Bruce spoke. Quietly. "I love you." Jack smiled. "I love you to Brucie." Jack snuggled into his chest, his head under Bruce's chin, feeling all safe and protected. Suddenly Bruce spoke, surprising Jack. "Jack, I've waited so long to be able to do this." Before jack could say anything, Bruce had him pined, gently, crushing his lips to his with a bruising force. His eyes opened in surprise but quickly closed, falling into the kiss. Bruce's hands found there way into jacks blonde curls. Jack wanted to do the same but it would be a little while before he could run his hands thru Bruce's hair again. Having it right now be peach fuzz from the surgery.

He settled for having his hands roam all over Bruce's chest. Even with being out of work as Batman, he was still ripped and sculpted and Jack's nimble fingers felt over each crease of muscle. His shoulders being his favorite. He liked something to grip on. Bruce moved to kissing and nibbling his neck, eliciting a breathy moan from him. He could feel something hard poking his leg with each movement. He let his hand wonder downward and gently ran his hand along the tight tent in Bruce's pants. Bruce moaned. It had been far too long since he did anything and he was very sensitive to each touch.

Liking his reaction, jack unbuttoned and unzipped Bruce's pants with ease. Bruce quickly took them off. Being careful of his shirt. Jack sat up and helped with the shirt. Once it hit the floor it brought a sudden seriousness to the situation, they were really going to do this. Jack was a little more nervous. He had been with plenty of girls but this was new to him. He had an idea of what to do but not much. Jack started to take off his cloths. He smirked when he saw Bruce watching and tried his best to put on a show. Once he was shed of his clothing (except for underwear. He wanted Bruce to have those honors) he looked lost and nervous. Which he was.

Bruce could feel the nervousness coming off of Jack and gently brought him in for a kiss. He whispered . "Just lay back." Jack bit his lip and nodded, following Bruce's orders. He felt Bruce kissing up and down his abdomen. He saw a bottle in Bruce's hand. He must of gotten it when he wasn't looking. Damn Batman reflexes. While he was kissing up and down Jacks body he started to take his underwear away as well. Jack had never felt more vulnerable but he liked it. Because Bruce was here. But it didn't stop the trembling his body was doing. Bruce felt this and spoke quietly in Jacks ear. "You ok?" Jack sighed. "yeah. Just a little nervous." Bruce smiled and kissed near his ear. Once Bruce opened the cap on the lubricant in hand, he spoke a little more serious. "It may hurt a little but it will feel good. Trust me?" Jack smiled but Bruce could see the little bit of fear in those green eyes. Jack spoke. "I trust you." Bruce smiled and kissed him, slowly inserting one slick finger, making Jack gasp into the kiss. Bruce gently thrust his finger in and out the virgin entrance.

After a small while Bruce put in a second. Jack bit his lip. It hurt but he could handle it. Soon the bit of pain he felt soon melted into pleasure once Bruce found that special spot inside of him. He let out a breathy moan, scared of being too loud. Soon Bruce added a third, thrusting in at an agonizingly slow pace. But God, he was hitting the spot every time. Jacks body shuddered under the amount of pleasure. Bruce saw this and slicked himself up. Leaning over Jack and positioning himself at the entrance. He leaned down into Jacks ear and whispered. "You ready?" Jack let out a nervous breath and smiled. "Yeah." Bruce smiled and kissed him while thrusting in fast. He felt Jack tense and gasp into his mouth. Jack kept taking shaky breaths,attempting to calm and relax his body. Bruce kept placing soft kisses all over his face and lips until he relaxed and trust his own hips upwards into Bruce.

Bruce smirked and started thrusting at a steady pace. With each thrust inside the tight heat, he let out a groan. Oh, the tight heat around him was driving him crazy. He heard Jack let out breathy moans of his own but he could see him biting his lip, nearly making it bleed. Jack was scared of being too loud. With Alfred in the house and this was his first time with Bruce. Somebody he actually cared about. He was scared he could scare him off. Bruce suddenly dipped his head down, suckling on the red,bitten lip. Kissing him harshly and darting his tongue inside. Jack suddenly let out a loud moan when he did that. he whispered into his ear. His Batman voice husky and thick with lust. "don't hold back." Oh God, the batman voice. Jack was nothing but a puddle of pleasure melted in Bruce's arms. He let out a loud moan as he sped up. "ahh...ohhh...bruce."

Bruce smirked and sped up. Feeling his climax approaching. He could feel jack was near as well. The walls around started tightening and clenching him. Jack suddenly griped Bruce's strong shoulders. Hugging him close. Bruce released himself into the blonde with a groan. Jack followed immediately, there stomachs becoming sticky. Bruce breathed heavy and laid himself on the other side of jack and brought him in close, wrapping his arms around him. Jack smiled sleepily and snuggled deep in Bruce's arms, feeling protected and safe.

**AN: Smut chapter. Hope it wasn't too fast, next chapter I promise you will get to see a bit of the Joker come out in Jack which wont be good for crane. I just want Bruce to heal a little first before he has to go chasing after Jack...again :P **

**also I should be careful about what I write because shortly after I wrote "A Bad day" (go read it if you haven't) I, myself got a brand new guitar from my mom and hubby. Now shortly after I write this, my hubby is in the hospital needing surgery. DX my stories are coming true, dear god! Lol over dramatic. But still, kinda creepy and I felt like sharing that. :)**

**Also kinda wrote all the w hole chapter and spell checked it in the hospital waiting room :p**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Bruce had been out of the hospital. He was pretty much back to normal routines and strength and Jack was glad for that but not for the right reasons. He could now go thru with his plan that had been hatching in his brain for the past month since he found out Crane has been behind all of he and Bruce's nightmarish past experience ...and he doesn't want to admit this, to anyone but he could almost thank crane. He if hadn't undergone the hellish therapy his Batman wouldn't have thought to save him and help him. They would still be just Joker and Batman instead of Bruce and Jack.

They would still be out in the streets fighting and every once in a while fucking there brains out when the anger and blood become too much. He couldn't lie and say he didn't have feelings for the Batman/Bruce Wayne before all this. He just thought he wouldn't take him seriously. I mean who would! It was an unrealistic thought, even to the Joker. Now that Bruce was healed that meant he had his batman back.

What fun were his plans without his batman?

His Bruce was asleep. It was nearing three in the morning after all. Jack was across the hall, where Alfred's sewing machine was,sitting hunched over, hastily sewing together purple fabric he manged to get without Bruce knowing, in an attempt to make his much nicer, signature purple coat he did have, no thanks to Arkham security for so rudely taking it away.

The only light that was on was from the sewing machine and a manic smile was plastered on his face while he tried his best to hold in the giggles that attempted to bubble out. Oh he couldn't wait til he could put his plan into action. He couldn't wait to see the look on cranes face. To make him feel every ounce of pain he put himself and Brucie thru. To see that familiar bright red blood, splattered across his office wall in Arkham. Ahh, it will be beautiful. For now he would bide his time.

He leaned back and admired his handy work. It wasn't half bad. He sighed and hid it back in the black bag he had gotten the fabric in and put it in the furthest part of the closet. It just looked like storage so he knew Alfred would leave it alone.

He sighed contently and turned off his sewing light. He tip toed himself back into he and Bruce's room and quietly went back under the covers. He wrapped his arm around the billionaires lean waist, making him stir and wake. "Everything ok?" He spoke groggily. Jack smiled. "Yeah, I just had to go to the bathroom." Bruce accepted that and went back to sleep. Jack following into sleep soon after.

The next day, around 8 that evening. Jack was in one of the smaller living rooms while Bruce went to a meeting., watching TV. He was unaware Alfred was cleaning the room across from there bedroom. While cleaning out the closet, Alfred saw a black bag, stuffed in the back.

Curiously he took it out. It didn't have much inside of it. He opened it up and inwardly gasped. He could contact master Bruce but he would be home within a half hour. It would be a waste of time to call him when he would be home so soon. When Bruce opened the door to his house, he saw Alfred waiting for him, but he had a black bag in hand. "Alfred, whats in the bag?" Alfred walked closer. Speaking quietly. "Sir, I was cleaning as I always do and in the room across from you and master Jacks I found this, stuffed in the back." He handed it to Bruce who took it hesitatingly.

He gently opened it, as if he were opening Pandora's box, in a way he was. Taking a double take he ripped out the heap of purple fabric that looks like a very familiar, signature coat. He let out a growl whisper. "Jack." He huffed down the hall. "Alfred! Where is he?" "In the 3rd living room sir." Bruce nearly ran up the stairs and thru the hallway.

Once to his destination he threw open the doors, closing them before Alfred could get in. wanting privacy. He saw Jack, sitting innocently on the couch. Jack looked over then did a double take, his face paling. He stood up. Bruce huffed over., coat tightly held in his fist. He brought it up to there faces. His voice came out harsh and lashing. Jack was actually kinda frightened by it. "What is this Jack? Or should I call you Joker now!" He threw the coat on the ground. Jack tried to protest. "I'm still jack!" "Than whats this! Recreating your coat! Your behavior at the hospital was enough to worry me he would resurface but this..." Jack glared,his voice stern. " I'm still Jack." "Then what is that? Cause it doesn't look like Jack to me." Bruce then realized it. "You still want to kill crane." Jack nearly laughed manically at that. He had to hold it back. Instead he was sarcastic with a slight smirk but laced with a venomous anger.

"Oh, you figured out my secret plan. Foiled again by the bat!" Bruce took him harshly by both arms. "Don't you do anything!" "Why!" Jack yelled back, having been fed up with crane and how Bruce is treating him. "Why should I just let it go! He caused us both so much pain. You could have died! I could have killed you!" Suddenly Jack lost his fire and he looked down, his eyes watering. "I could have lost you." Bruce's eyes softened. He tried to lift Jacks face but Jack slapped his hand away and backed away, going toward the entrance. His feet nearing the purple coat Bruce had thrown on the floor. Bruce looked worried and paled. Knowing what he was going for.

"Jack, tell me whats wrong. We can talk this out." Jack shook his head. Tears forming and starting to fall. "Just admit that you hate me. Admit that I'm a burden and I'll leave." Bruce took a steadying breath. Jack took this moment to quickly reach down and grab his coat. Bruce ran to stop him and Jack took out a small, pocket sized syringe. Filled with a clear liquid. His eyes welled up with tears and whispered in Bruce's ear. "I'm sorry." And stabbed the needle into Bruce's arm, making Bruce hiss, yelp in pain and surprise but soon he felt his eye lids drop and his body go limp. A small whimper made it's way out of Jacks lips as he drug the billionaire over to the couch. He looked at him, feeling so guilty but it had to be done. He tenderly kissed Bruce's forehead and left. Coat in hand.

Bruce woke up. He didn't know how long he had been under. He looked at the clock. Only 10 minutes? He groaned as he got up and made his way to the Batcave. It was the first time since he saved Joke-Jack, from Arkham's harsh therapy that broke him. He informed Alfred about the situation but kept it brief. He quickly got in the tumbler and sped off to arkham. His hands tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles white underneath t he leather gloves. Jack finally made it to Cranes office.

There was blood splatter already on his brand new purple coat. The familiar make up smeared. (made a quick stop by the Halloween/party store) a manic,familiar smiled graced his features. He kept his laughter under control as he tried for the door knob. Locked and he bet Crane was huddled underneath his pretty little desk. He held the knife tight in his hand. Twirling it between fingers. He suddenly stood in front of the door, huffed in a breath and kicked the door as hard as he could. He moved off the hinges and the lock broke but it didn't fall. With a growl he kicked it in. The wooden door fell down with a large thud, bits of splinter flying everywhere.

And he was right. He didn't see crane in sight except for a bit of his fancy black shoes sticking out from underneath the desk. He looked around for something that could scare him even more. He saw a historical war ax on the wall. He smiled widely and softly walked over, grabbing it off the wall. He analyzed a safe spot on the desk to chop without killing the psychotic doctor. He suddenly let rip a familiar manic laugh and chopped down on the side. Crane yelped and ran out from underneath the desk. His hair messed up and eyes wide as he inched near the wall. The Joker giggled as he walked closer, ax in hand.

"Oh Crane. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He suddenly took the ax up, ready to strike it down to Cranes head but the glass window in the room suddenly exploded as his Bat landed gracefully in the middle of the room. While the Bat was landing he quickly threw the ax away and took crane by his hair roughly, not caring of the yelps of pain coming from the doctor. He put the knife to his neck,just touching the jugular vein. Batman yelled. "Don't do it Joker!"

Joker just laughed. "Why shouldn't I? You want a list of reasons? Hmmm? 1) he poisoned the air with his fear gas in Gotham. You remember that. I know you do. All you kept your focus on was you poor damsel-in-distress,Rachel." He saw Batmans hands tighten into a tighter fist. "ohh? Did I hit a sore spot? How about number 2). He nearly killed the both of us." The next words came out venom and full of hate toward crane. "He tortured me. Made me relive my horror movie of a childhood and it didn't stop at Arkham. Oh no, it came home with me. Where you took pity on me, took care of me and were the only person to actually,genuinely care for me. Then 3) crane's refined fear gas, is contagious. He nearly killed you." He pressed the knife in harder, drawing just enough blood to show how serious he was.

It was enough to make Batman spring into action and throw a well aimed Batarang at the Jokers hand, causing the knife to fall out. Before Joker could tell the knife was falling from his hand, Batman tackled him to the wall. Taking a different approach. He made sure Jokers small wrists were pinned against the wall. His cowl covered face close to his face,he could feel Jokers breath on his face. He spoke in a whisper. " But I didn't die Jack. I'm right here. Stopping you from another murder on your already long resume. " Joker harshly whispered back. "He deserves it. He deserves to suffer for what he did to us." "There will be justice for him. I will make sure of it." "No. you never do. You bring us here, to Arkham, where we break out again and again. There is never justice from you."suddenly Batmans hand went to Jokers throat thou not too tightly. Before he could say anything Joker had taken his knife and slashed across his face with his free hand. Out of sheer instinct, the Batman went away, holding his face.

Joker suddenly kicked Batman in the side, bringing him to his knees. Before Joker could land a punch, Batman blocked and flipped him over, his back on the floor. Bataman came ready with his own syringe and sedative and leaned down, putting the syringe to Jokers neck. He kicked and thrashed but it soon died down, his darkened eyes falling closed. His body limp. Batman breathed but remembered about Crane, he still cowered in the corner. It was gonna be a long night

The first thing Jack became aware of was his head pounding with a migraine. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was back in Bruce's Master bedroom. He suddenly felt his cloths. Pajamas, they were kinda big so they must have been Bruce's. He felt his face. Clean of the make up he was wearing. Just smooth and soft instead of tacky and wet. Suddenly the door opened and he saw Bruce quietly come in. his face somber and exhausted but relived. He sat down on the bed, next to Jack who just stared, dumfounded as to what was going thru Bruce's head. Suddenly Bruce grabbed his head,his blonde curls tickling his cheek, and kissed him. Crashed his lips into his. He melted into it but was still so damn confused. Bruce broke the kiss and leaned his head on his forehead. His hand gently playing with the curls.

Bruce spoke in a near whisper. "I still love you. I still, so stupidly love you." It was weird how Bruce knew just what he was thinking? His eyes watered but he kept them at bay. He spoke low. "Why?" Bruce forced him to lock his eyes on his too damn pretty, angelic blue eyes. "Because, your Jack. Your not Joker and I don't think you ever were. You were just lost." He paused. Then spoke again. "I was lost. All thru out my life. But then you forced yourself into my life and made me feel alive again. You might be a bit psychotic,deranged and crazy but you bring me out of my boring,lonely life and bring the craziness with it. You bring me out of my shell and allow me to feel alive. I don't care what you did. Your Jack Napier and I love you so damn much." Jack just giggled but was accompanied with a tears falling down his face. "And I still don't know why."

Bruce smiled gently, his own eyes watering. "Crazy clown" Jack giggled some more but then stopped when he saw the stitches on the side of Bruce's face. Not a lot but enough to make a pang of guilt stab at his heart. He frowned and his hand slowly raised to touch just near it. Bruce tensed but never felt pain. Jack spoke in a whisper to himself. "I did this to you." Bruce raised a hand to his neck were a bruise in the shape of his finger tips were and spoke, his voice more of a state of fact. "And I did this to you." Jack swallowed thickly. "We hurt each other."

Bruce chuckled slightly. "Yes, it seems we do and you know what?" Jack looked up curiously. His green eyes watery. Tears starting to stain against his cheeks. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now lay down, you need a proper sleep, not the sedative I gave you." Jack smirked slightly but Bruce could tell the love hidden behind that familiar smart-ass smirk. "Only if you'll sleep with me." Bruce laughed lightly and took him gently in his arms, laying them both down. "Sounds tempting. I think I'll take that offer."

They both soon fell asleep. About an hour later, Alfred came into the room, unknowing of the two men sound asleep. He took one glance at the bed he was going to make and smiled. Seemed Master Bruce had everything under control. He should really think about getting lunch...no...dinner. They look to be sleeping for a while. He smiled and closed the door gently behind him.

AN: Ahhhh! I don't want this to be the last chapter! I hope the ending was good, I planing on writing one last chapter. What do you think about them perhaps getting married? Any thoughts? I want a happy one showing how in love they are.


	14. Chapter 14

About a month after the whole ordeal with Jack becoming Joker again and running off to attack Crane, things settled down. Batman transferred the psychotic doctor to a top notch asylum. One where there was zero chance of him breaking out, he hoped. Right now Bruce Wayne was getting ready for a fundraiser being sponsored by Wayne Enterprises. It was for a new children's hospital opening up. It didn't have to be black tie event but you still had to look nice. He settled for a dark blazer with a white collar shirt, pressed nice and crisp. He currently was working on putting his cufflinks. He spoke to Jack who was currently sitting on the bed, watching him get dressed. He spoke nervously. "I don't know Jack." "Com'on! Please? I promise to be good." Bruce eyed him and Jack rolled his eyes. "ok, better then I would normally act here." Bruce quirked an eye brow. "your sure you want to go?"

"Of course I am!" "Your aware there will be children there? Some pretty young ones at that." Jack laughed. "Brucie! I love kiddies! Of all ages!" Somehow Bruce found that hard to believe. He remembered a few times were the Joker killed children just to get Batman's attention.. he felt bad at that thought thou. The Joker wasn't Jack. He sighed under the pressure of big, green puppy eyes begging and asking if he can go. "Fine, you can go." He put his hands on Jacks shoulder to keep him from bouncing with excitement. Why was he so excited to go? He'll have to talk to him about that later. "BUT...you have o behave yourself. There's gonna be a lot of people there willing to donate to the children's hospital if you do something wrong they'll think badly of the company because your with me. Understood?" Jack nodded somberly. Bruce smiled gently, trying to lift the mood of the room. "Now go get ready. Something nice. And remember to cover up your scars." Jack waved his hand as he walked into the large walk in closet.

About a half hour later they were at the fundraiser. A white picket fence made the border around the area outside and a smaller one were the children could play, with a few play sets and swings. Jack dressed nicely, in a deep purple suite and a deep green collar shirt. Thou Bruce didn't say it (at least not yet) he thought Jack looked amazing in it. It really brought out his eyes and natural blond highlights.

The fundraiser was being held by a country club. Once he and Jack made it thru the doors to go out to the balcony toward said fundraiser, he felt Jack hold his hand a little tighter. The rich crowd was never his type which found it kinda ironic he would fall for a guy like him who's surrounded by that type all the time. Also a few weeks ago Bruce made it public that he was not only gay but taken. It kept it to the front page of newspaper, that way he didn't have to be pestered in person but rather over the phone.

Jack's eyes surveyed the area and his eyes stuck where the play-sets were. He looked up hesitantly. "Brucie?" Bruce smiled gently. "yeah?" "Can I go see them?" Bruce looked hesitant as he followed Jack's pointed hand. The kids play area? What was he gonna do there? But once again he fell under the gaze of big green puppy eyes. "Yes, just be careful with them. Some of them are very fragile and sick." Jack smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running off to play with the kiddies. He smiled and rubbed where he kissed. He was nearly a kid himself.

The few hours he was there talking with the many people wiling to donate, he was also watching Jack very closely and found a few people were as well. Even he had to admit it seemed a little weird for a grown man to rather play with children in the play area then socialize with other adults. Thou he was thoroughly amazed. He played with those children like they were his own. He was very careful with each one and gave each one individual attention. As he turned his back he suddenly heard crying, causing his head to snap back. It was simple, one of the little girls scarped her knee when she was running, making her pretty white dress dirty.

Jack went straight to her, gently picking her up, forgetting it wasn't his child. She clung to him thou, crying her little heart out while he petted her long blonde hair. Soon she wiped her eyes and smiled. He gently brought her over to a nearby bench in the play area and inspected her knee. She was still sniffling and her lip still unsure of wanting to cry or not. He looked to Bruce and signaled him over. Bruce came over. Jack now sitting on the bench, gently hugging the small girl in his arms while she decided wither to cry or to stop. He spoke gently. "Can you get me a band aid and something to clean her knee up with?" Bruce was shocked but went to find a band aid. As we went to get a bandage he saw a few photographers he let in for the event, starting to crowd around the play area.

He came back with it and patched up the girls knee with Jacks arms still around the young girl, talking to her while Bruce cleans her knee. Ignoring the few flashing lights around the play area from the photographers. "So whats your name?" She sniffled and spoke. "Sophia. But my family calls me Sophie." she yelped slightly as the antiseptic that hit her knee from the gentle cloth. Jack petted her hair. "shh it's alright. Sophia huh? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." The girl smiled slightly, tears still going down her face. "Thank you. Whats your name?" "My name is Jack." the conversion went on until Bruce was done.

Bruce sighed as he got back up. "Jack, it's time to go." He couldn't help but notice the disappointed look in Jacks eyes. "ok, Sophie, Jack has to go now." She hugged him tighter and he smiled. "I'm sorry, maybe we'll see each other again. You go play with the other kids ok?" "ok. Good bye Mr. Jack." Jack smiled sadly and got up, taking Bruce's hand in his. When the go to the exit of the country club, Bruce was stopped by an older woman shouting for him from behind.

"Excuse me! Mr. Wayne!" Both he and Jack turned around. She smiled. " , I have to say how sweet it was to see you and your partner helping that little girl with her scrapped knee. And because so I am going to donate $50,000 of my wealth to your hospital." Jack smiled so brightly and all Bruce could do was shake her hand, shocked. "Why, thank you so much. That is very generous of you." The older woman smiled. "Your parents would be proud of you. Please have a safe drive home." Bruce smiled kindly back. "We will, thank you."

Once they were back home and Jack was undressing, Bruce brought up what he wanted to talk about, currently sitting on the bed. "Jack, what was with you today?" Jack smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt. "What ever do you mean?" Bruce smiled. "I mean with those kids. You worked so well with them." Suddenly Jack's mood darkened as he threw his shirt to the floor, going to the dresser for a crappy tee. "I don't want to talk about it." Bruce got up and forced Jack to look at him, holding both of his arms. "Jack, tell me what's wrong." Jack sighed angrily. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" "Why?" "Because it's stupid!" Jack sighed and looked down. Damn, he could already feel his eyes water. Bruce gently bought his face up. "Tell me what is wrong. It's not stupid if it's upsetting you this much."

Jack sighed and looked to the side. "It's...not so much a long story but.." Bruce gently quieted him with his lips, gently kissing him silent. He gently lead him to the bed,put his arm around his smaller shoulders. Jack let out a heavy breath and started. " Before I became Joker, I had a wife." Bruce nodded and spoke softly."I knew that part. She was killed, wasn't she?" Jack let out a shaky breath. A lump forming in his throat. "Yeah. Along with our unborn child." Bruce saw were this was going and the growing water in those green eyes. Jack didn't look up. Too scared to face Bruce. "I never got to be a parent to my child. I missed that and I want it back." Bruce looked a little shocked. "You want a kid?" Jack looked up, wiping his face before Bruce could see any tears fall down his face. "Yes. I do. For the longest time."

Bruce sighed. "A kid is a huge responsibility." Jack swallowed. "I know." He suddenly got up, shaking his head. "I know, I'm sorry I even brought it up, I told you it was stupid." Bruce stood up, following Jack, gently grabbing his arms, keeping him there. "It's a big responsibility but I think we can do it." He saw Jacks eyes lite up with such hope. "Really? You mean it?" Bruce smiled. "Yeah. I do. I've had enough of living alone. I think we should bring some life to this house. As if there isn't enough already from you." Jack smiled brightly as Bruce took him by his head, kissing him roughly. He could feel Jack smile into the kiss. "I love you Jack." He saw Jack's smile go brighter. "I love you to."

AN: That is the end of Punishment therapy but there will be a sequel and there will be more drama and perhaps more smut. I just really didn't want to add a smut scene to this chapter but I am in the process of writing a separate smutty chapter ;D

Thank you to all my followers. All your reviews really kept me motivated to write this :)

now I shall tell you what the next installment shall be.

When Bruce and Jack adopt there precious little bundle of joy, they enjoy there time as parents and married life (yes, They get married) but all that gets taken away from them as crane escapes once more and seeking revenge on Jack by going after him the only way he knows how: His family. Bruce and there baby are kidnapped and is threatening to kill both of them, unless jack can find them in time.

Please let me know what you think! Will be working hard on Monster At My Window as that is nearing it's completion as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack gently broke the kiss off with a small smirk. "We may not be able to make a baby but.." His hand trailed down Bruce's chest and near his crotch. "Wanna fool around?" Bruce smirked and laughed lightly, hiding his head into jacks neck, gently nibbling on him, bringing small moans from scared lips. Bruce spoke lowly. Nearing his batman octave. "Do you even need to ask?" Jack had to bite his lip from letting out a groan of pleasure. Oh, that voice. Suddenly Bruce bit his neck, just enough to make the smaller man in his arms yelp and jump with pain and pleasure. While Jack was preoccupied with the pleasure he was feeling, Bruce lead him over to the bed, laying him face up as Jack's arms spread over the luxurious bed sheet.

Bruce wasted no time and ran his hands up the small, lean chest. Just a few scars littering over top the pale skin. Once his hands reached his small shoulders he lifted his shirt off his head smoothly, throwing it to he floor below, Jacks boxers following it. The blonde's hands quickly helped Bruce undo his zipper while Bruce struggled with a few buttons on his nice collard shirt. Jack saw this and helped him with that, his fingers swiftly moving over each button. Once it was open enough Bruce threw it off of himself as if it was on fire. Jack put both of his hands on either side of Bruce's head, crashing his lips to his in a bruising kiss. As they were busying battling there tongues, Bruce's free hand went over to his bedside desk and grabbed the bottle of lube. He broke the kiss away and lubed up a few fingers. With a bite of Jacks neck he thrust the first finger in, making Jack gasp and writhe just slightly from the odd feeling.

Soon Bruce found that special spot, making Jack moan and see stars. The pleasure waved over his whole body every time he touched there. Bruce then added a second and started thrusting in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. It made Jack into a puddle of pleasured goo. He was pretty sure he would do anything just to have him go faster. He then added a third finger and started thrusting faster and harder, making Jack bite his lip. For some reason he felt the need to stifle his loud moans when the pleasure became too much.

Bruce loved how Jack looked at this moment. Face flushed, eyes closed, focusing on every bit of pleasure he can, blond curls a mess and sticking around his forehead and neck. To Bruce he looked like a virgin ready to be ravished.

He stopped his thrusting fingers, allowing Jack to catch his breath from the heavy breathing and to lube up his member which was starting to ache. Before he could put the lube in his hand, Jacks hand went over top of his. He looked confused toward half lidded, pleasure filled green eyes. "Let me." Bruce smiled crookedly and allowed him to do whatever he pleased to him. Jack sat up and looked in him his lust filled blue orbs. "Lay down." Bruce now really was confused, until Jack leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear. "I want to ride you." Bruce smirked and bite his neck playfully and did as he was told. Oh to hear Jack talk like that, he groaned in anticipation.

Once Bruce was laid on his back, Jack started to pour in a small amount of lube onto his hand. With a playful smirk he ran his hand up and down and around the billionaires cock. Bruce moaned and his hands clutched the sheets. Once Jack found he put on a decent amount on Bruce's member, he straddled the billionaire, his hands resting his weight on Bruce's shoulder. His entrance just touched the tip of the head,teasing him. Bruce bit his lip, struggling not to thrust into the warm core. His hands roamed up and down Jacks back and beautifully tight ass. He gripped it a little too tightly, hearing Jack yelp pleasurably and look at him with that smart ass smirk of his. Bruce just smiled back to him, speaking lowly. "What you get for teasing me."

Bruce's sentence was nearly cut off as Jack's ass engulfed him, taking him all in. He bit his lip and groaned. Oh it felt so damn good. His hands rested on either side of Jacks small hips. He saw a slight look of pain on the others face but mixed in it was pleasure. Jack let out a breath, eyes closed, relaxing himself. He opened and locked green with blue and leaned his head down, kissing Bruce and moving his hips slowly up and down. Bruce moaned into the kiss. When jack was fully relaxed he went faster, Bruce meeting his own hips with his grinding partner above him, his hands still tightly on his feminine hips.

Bruce was going for harder while Jack was going for faster. They both met with loud moans escaping them. Jacks hands rested all of there wight on his small wrists which were gripping Bruce's shoulders form above. Suddenly Bruce couldn't take it and flipped Jack off of him. Jack looked confused but only for a moment as his Brucie trusted in hard. He let out a surprised, pleasurable yelp and his head rolled into the pillow while his body was ravaged. Bruce was so close, he bit and nibbled Jacks neck.

"I love you so fucking much." Bruce whispered harshly into his lovers ear. Jack was too lost to even make a word let alone a whole sentence but he heard that and wrapped his arms tightly around the lean body above his. Suddenly he felt his body spasm and tighten and he gripped Bruce shoulder with a white knuckle grip as he came all over both of there stomachs. Bruce wasn't far behind as he came deep inside the warm entrance. Bruce breathed heavy and laid on the side of Jack, taking him in his arms protectively. All Jack could do was let himself be cuddled. He spoke in a whisper, his body gaining strength back. "I love you to."

AN: There is your smut! :D please review!


End file.
